Character: Meet Character
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Have you ever wonder how will be the meeting between two book characters, more especially, your characters from PJO/HoO? Well, wonder no more! This book will be filled with book characters meeting of all kind! From medieval times, to other universes where dragons still exist, open your mind to a new kind of meeting! Requests are welcome!
1. Kate Winters-Bianca di Angelo

**Kate Winters, meet... Bianca di Angelo**

"Hey, look at this Milo..." I showed my almost two-year-old son one of the many jewel flowers that was laying around the Underworld. True, we didn't have any butterflies, but I'd never trade this for the world, no matter how many times I have to reassure Henry about it.

" _Pwetty_!" Milo beamed at me, taking the flower in his little and chubby hands. I smiled at the image of my son growing up like any other kid, in a place surrounded by love and affection that he deserve "Mommy _pwetty_!" he took my hand in his and gave me the flower back, making me smile again.

"Why, that's very nice of you... Thank you, honey" I kissed loudly his cheek, earning a few giggles and chuckles from him "Do not worry, Daddy won't be late this time or he knows that Mommy will make him sleep in the stables with Uncle Philip..." I teased around, knowing he'd laugh about it. It was the day I was suppose to pay a visit to Kronos, and Henry had insisted on having some sort of picnic before it. But, of course, Henry had been held back with Council's businesses. Businesses that, even though he tells me later, the Council believes I have no right to know.

" _Unca Flip_?" Milo asked me, tilting his head to the side, slightly confused. I smiled again, realizing I do that a lot.

"Yeah, that's right..."

"That's a beautiful kid you have there" I heard behind me. I immediately turned around, ready for anything, but the sight of a twelve-year-old girl surprises me. And, looks like I surprised her too "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you..." she apologized. I sighed, picking up Milo from the floor and into my arms.

"It's alright..." I took one good look to the girl. She was young, as said before, with his black hair braided to the side, away from his olive-skin face. She was wearing some silver clothes from head to toe and her eyes, even though they were as black as obsidian, were gentle and curious about me "What's your name?"

"Bianca, my name is Bianca" she replied, with a sad smile on her "And, I'm sorry..."

"For what? You didn't do anything..." I assured her, surprised that she had apologized again.

"Yeah, well... But, it must be awful to be with your kid here..." she was rubbing the back of her neck, nervously, making no sense to me "How did it happened?"

"How did it happened _what_?" I wondered, the wariness of my voice starting to show.

"I realize that it's a very sensitive topic... Not a lot of people want to talk about it, but I can make sure my father gives you a better place to be..." she kept talking and I was even more confused by her words. She talked as if I had no other choice but to be here, but yet she also talks like she knew this place before and, somehow, had power over it. And, since only one type of people can be here, leaves me even more confused.

"I'm not dead... I live here" That simple phrase stopped her in her tracks, looking at me in a very intense way.

"How can you wanna live here? The Underworld is _no_ place for the living, only the dead can live here!" By now, even Milo sensed this girl was strange, so he decided to hide in my chest, gripping my dress tightly with his little hands.

"I'm not dead... But I'm not alive as well..." I recognized honestly, making Bianca frown even more at me.

" _Who_ are you?" she ended up asking me, more in an accusatory way than anything.

"I'm Kate Winters, Queen of the Underworld" Bianca stares at me, confusion written all over her face.

"You're _married_ to my father?! What about Persephone?! Not that I like her, but since gods don't do divorces and I'm surprised Demeter would even consider this, it's kind of absurb!" she ranted away, but I stopped listening to her after the first sentence. Did she said I was married to _her_ father?! No, Henry wouldn't lie about something like this... Or, would he? No, he would never lie to me...

"Henry can't be your father" I manage to snap out of my trance, saying those words. This was all a big set up! Something to make us fight over nothing... That has to be!

"Since when does he call himself _Henry_?" Bianca questioned me, trying not to lose her patience "Father hates those kind of names and Tartarus forbids that he gets more stylish..." she mocked at the end. But, before I could question her more, I heard ruffle from the grass and Henry, with all his glory, showed up in the middle of the way. He seemed tired and frustrated, his eyes gave him away. But the smile in his lips was genuine as he saw us.

"I apologize for the delay, Kate..." he began saying, but he noticed that my eyes weren't on him but _behind_ him. Turning around, Henry faced Bianca, who was looking at us, confused "Who are you?"

"This is what you wanted for Mother?" Bianca asked back, not offering a reply to his answer "Hiding in the Underworld like we have no right to be here?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand you..." Henry confessed, taking his place right besides me. The minute Milo saw him, he wanted him to hold him, which Henry complied. Bianca looked even more lost and broken at us, at _me_ , as if she had been living a fantasy or some kind of weird dream. I sensed she wanted to run away from us, but I had manage to learn my powers and I caught up with her before she could take a step away.

"Why don't you stay with us?" I offered her, gently. Whatever was her story, it was obvious she was confused "That way you can explain to us..."

"OK..." she agreed, softly. Nodding, I guided her towards our little picnic. I'm sure we'll be hearing quite a story...

* * *

 _I introduce to you all my new story,_ _ **Character: Meet... Character**_ _. Like the plot of the story says, I'll be making all your favorite PJO/HoO character to meet characters from other popular books... I haven't read them all (the books, I mean), but I have a few already picked up... Here's the list!_

 _Kate Winters (this chapter) from_ _ **The Goddess Test**_  
 _Sadie Kane from_ _ **The Kane Chronicles**_ _(it was too obvious to place it first)_  
 _Joffrey Baratheon from_ _ **Song of Ice and Fire**_  
 _Fred and George Weasley from_ _ **Harry Potter**_  
 _Susan Pevensie from_ _ **The Chronicles of Narnia**_  
 _Lena Duchane from_ _ **Beautiful Creatures**_  
 _Eragon Brommson from_ _ **Inheritance Cycle**_  
 _Tris Prior from the_ _ **Divergent**_ _saga_  
 _Alice Cullen from_ _ **The Twilight Saga**_

 _I have a few more, but those come at the top of my head now... Also, go check my other new story_ _ **Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!**_ _that I'll be updating from now on... This means I beg for your patience as sometimes I won't be able to update everything together the same weekend..._

 _I hope you have a great weekend and an amazing 4th of July!_


	2. Sadie Kane-Nico di Angelo

**Sadie Kane, meet... Nico di Angelo**

Late. Late _again_.

I understand what it is to have someone else controlling your body from time to time. And yes, I understand what it is to be _forced_ to do something else at a very inappropriate time. But since Walt hosts Anubis, those two get more and more _late_ to our dates than ever!

I was raised english. You do _not_ let a lady wait!

Arguments, critics and sarcasms comments about the way I behave, please leave them for another time.

Living in the United States is still a little uneasy. I'm British and, for some reason, that has everyone wondering about me. Oh, how much I want to crush them down under a column! But, first I'd have to find a way for Carter not to find out, because he's very strict with the rules and stuff. Kind of reminds me of Amos. In a way...

I huffed and watched down at my clock again. 45 _bloody_ minutes late! Where _the Duat_ were they?! I was starting to think I've been stood up when I saw a figure walking from afar. Shouldn't surprise me, people in New York show up from everywhere. I have a couple of friends that could verify that statement. Anyway, the figure was walking down the street, completely dressed in black. Stylish, if you ask me.

The figure got closer and I could finally see his face. Yes, I say _his_ because it was a guy. My jaw, no kidding, almost dropped when I saw him. It's been a while since I've seen him walking towards me, unless we were standing in some sort of cemetery, which I didn't know I was standing on one right now. He was wearing an aviator jacket, with black jeans. His pale skin was as always, though he was more skinny than usual (probably because _usual_ means ' _inside Walt's body_ ') and his black hair was almost reaching his shoulders.

"45 _bloody_ minutes late!" I screamed at him, shocking him strong "I know we can debate all afternoon about me being a lady or not, but you just not leave your _girlfriend_ waiting 45 _bloody_ minutes!" I wasn't very angry, though I was very frustrated "And, how can you appear like that? I thought you needed Walk to move around... Wait, are we on top of one of those cemetery that were forgotten and stuff? Or on top of what used to be a battlefield and many died at war?" I ranted, not even letting him speak. His face twisted from shook to confusement.

"Wow, lady! Shut your mouth for a second!" he shook me, stopping my rant "Who _the Hades_ are you?" ' _The Hades_ '?

"Are you changing religions now, Anubis? Because that ain't pretty to do, much especially if you're a Egyptian God- mhmm!" he covered my mouth with his hand, in an attempt to shut me up. He was frowning and tilting his head to the side.

" _Anubis_? As in the Egyptian God of the Dead? The one with the coyote head?" he asked, as if he didn't know who he was. Was he thinking I was stupid? I pushed his hand out of my mouth to reply.

"Are you trying to see how stupid I am?" I challenged him "Why did you left Walt's body? How did you _manage_ to do it?"

"Walt's body? Who's Walt? What are _you_ talking about?" he fired back, looking extremely confused. I stared at him, because he _actually_ looked confused. As if he didn't know who he was.

"Anubis, are you feeling alright?" I raised my hand and placed it on his forehead, but he pushed it away.

"Stop calling me like that! That's _not_ my name!" he argued with me. I sighed and decided to play along.

"Then, which one is?" I stopped the urges to roll my eyes. He was playing me and it wasn't funny anymore.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades" he introduced himself, very proud of it. I noticed he mentioned ' _son of Hades_ '. As on the Greek god of the Dead? "God of the _Underworld_ , not God of the Dead" he corrected me as if he read my mind, shocking me "Your expression said it all" he explained, shrugging "I think I know who you are" I placed my hands on my hips and waited "You're that girl my cousin told me about... Maddie- Kadie- Sadie! Sadie Kane!" he pointed at me, smirking. I started to clap at him, very slowly, mockingly.

"Nicely played, Anubis"

"Stop naming me Anubis! I'm _not_ your boyfriend!" he insisted, frowning. He looked like a baby ready to throw a tantrum. I rolled my eyes, not believing Anubis would act like a dive, when I heard another pair of feet coming closer. I pulled out my wand and got ready for an attack, Anubis doing the same, but with a weird-looking sword. Turning around the corner, I saw Walt.

"W-Walt?!" I stuttered, not understanding what was going on. Walt turned to me and smiled, only to be replace by a frown "Then..." I glanced at the guy standing next to me, who was relaxing and putting the sword away "Who the _bloody Duat_ are you?" The guy opened his eyes and started to laugh.

" _Bloody_ \- oh, that's rich!" he continued to chuckle, making me even more confused "Well, I gotta run or I'm gonna be late for _my_ date. See you around Sadie!" he waved goodbye and walking away. I immediately followed him around the corner, only to see him melting into the shadows of the wall. I stood there, trying to process what I just saw.

"Sadie?" I heard Walt's voice behind me.

"Did- did that guy just _melted_ with the shadows?" I checked, in case some spell would be messing with me.

"No, I saw it too..." he assured me. I sighed in relief, but then, I remembered something else. Something _really_ important.

"Give me _one_ good reason why you were bloody late or I swear on Ra's name I'm gonna make your life so hard for you!"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _As predicted last weekend, I wasn't able to update all my stories. The reason simply was that last Friday and the next one I have exam and I've been studying for them. I hope I can update completely next weekend, but in case you've been warned._

 _This weekend, if memory serves me right, I'll post_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _(because you all asked... Here's Sadie!) and_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. If I find any inspiration/time/non-procrastination during today, I might update the rest of my stories._

 _Again, I'm really sorry about the few updates, but as you all know, life gets in the way sometimes... I really hope I can update later. In any case you want to read something in between, go a few post back in my Facebook page and find the link to my_ ** _Have You Met My Dad?_** _downloads... Let me know what you think! Here's the link to the page:_

 _pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	3. Joffrey Baratheon-Octavian

**Joffrey Baratheon, meet... Octavian**

It took me a while to figure it out, where I was.

I was dead.

I saw my soul leave my body. I saw Mother rushing to my side. I saw it was nothing I could do to save myself.

 _Poison_ , I thought. My face said it all. Someone had murdered me. _Mother!_ , I wanted to shout. _Look down for the one who dared to murder me on my wedding day!_

But, it was no use. I was dead and I doubted someone would miss my presence. What I feared wasn't the death itself (in my opinion, I had faced it like a hero), it were those who I sent before me. Would I find my father? Ned Stark? Would they take reprisals against my person? I was a King! Death should had been merciful with me!

My soul wondered Westeros' sky, what was left of my mind not taking over the direction. Was if as my soul _knew_ where to go. To a King, you don't argue it's decisions! I flew over all my kingdom, watching all the... _commoners_ and _peasants_ , working as the slaves and pigs they were.

I flew until I reached a small cave, that was getting a lot of people coming in. Some dressed with they finest clothing. Others, with just a few scraps of clothes. Some were barely grown men or women. Others, reaching the doors of old age. Some would show blood or weapons attached to their bodies. Other, more like me, would show no physical signs of death, but their were there anyway. It still disgusted me how someone would allow people with no money or social status to crowd their cave.

There was a man standing at the door of the cave. He was wearing ropes with a cloak and a hood, covering his face. I sure made a snort on my face. _That guy is repulsive..._

"Fare" was the only word he uttered. Some people would pay him, while others scattered through their clothes (or lack of them, I'd rather say) to pay to him. The ones who couldn't pay, they'd step besides the line in silence. Those who paid, he'd let them inside. I don't know what would happen to them, but after he collected fare of 10 people, he stopped receiving and followed them.

I don't know how long I'd waited. It was proposterous! _I was a king! I should deserve some respect!_ People would continue to get inside, all waiting patiently to their moment. After what looked like an eternity (might as well be, I didn't know how long was I left standing there), the man returned, and repeated the process. He stopped right before me. _Outrageous!_

"I demand you let me in" I spoke up, not gonna let me intimidate by him.

"Fare" he repeated, as if that was the only word he knew. I frowned at him.

"You can have my jewels" I offered him, but he shook his head and pointed at the coins he was holding on his old, wrinkle and putrid hand.

"Fare!" he made emphasis on that word, signalling away from the line. I glared at him, but that only seemed to amused him, because he chuckled and walked inside the cave with the rest of the people he let in.

Time passed, but I wasn't any less outraged. Everytime he would come back, I'd try to sneak inside, but he wouldn't allow me. How do I know time passed? Simple. My mother's soul passed and sat next to me, as she didn't have or couldn't (as the man would whim about it) the fare to pay. We changed locations, the clothes of the people who would walk in changed as well. I was, as they mentioned ' _out of date_ '. Deaths make more and more branched, as I learnt.

After a while, and because she wouldn't make any fuzz, the man let my mother inside, which caused my most outraged reaction so far. _I wouldn't believe it!_ I was tired of waiting. Some people would only wait a few years. I've been here... _centuries_!

"What part of ' _I was burnt in a ball of fire that was tossed against Gaea_ ' you don't understand, _ferry man_?!" a loud and obnoxious voice made me come out of my space out. It belonged to a boy dressed in a weird combination of shirt and pants and what it looked like a toga, those that the royal councillors used to wear. He was completely burnt, which explained his weird statement.

"Fare!" the ferry man demanded. The guy wouldn't budge until he was pushed away by the ferry man itself. He sat next to me and I noticed he once was blonde with blue eyes. Just like me.

"If this is how ' _save the world_ ' feels, then it needs a few adjustments!" he complained, not specifically to me.

"I've been trying for centuries, lad" I recognised "I saw my mother and my uncle walk through those doors before me and I still wait my turn"

"They didn't leave a fare for the ferry man?" he wondered, looking slightly interested.

"It was not a costume back in the day" I reply "You mentioned you saved the world?" _Why did I do that for? For him to gloat? I'm not interested in that!_

"In a ball of flames, I saved the world! Alas, my body was never recovered, which explains why I don't carry the fare on me..."

"Which means that we would be here a while... Might as well strike up an acquaintance" I pulled my hand out, for him to shake it. I have the feeling this guy would have several stories to share with me before getting inside... "Joffrey Barathenon, King of Westeros"

"You're very far from your time, uh buddy?" he joked to me, shaking his hand with mine "King, uh? I was close to be even more..." he rambled, smirking "Octavian, previous Augur and Pontifex Maximus of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata of Rome"

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _Can't believe the weekend is nearly over, can you? I've been kind of busy and sick this past weekend and I couldn't update as much as I'd like... Also, next weekend I'll be in some 'family time' and I'd not be able to post on Sunday, as usual. I'd do my best to post on Fridays, but I cannot promise anything..._

 _Now, onto the stories..._

 _One,_ ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _. Last weekend updated Sadie/Nico (just in case someone missed the update). This weekend, and honoring my bf's favorite show, it'll be... Octavian vs. Joffrey. You judge._

 _Two,_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _(still looking for a better name, ideas?). I'm trying to do 2k word chapters, to try something different. You guys tell me if it works..._

 _Three,_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Someone, can't remember who, asked about Chris and Clarisse. Well, I come with half a gift, hope you like it!_

 _That would be all for today, now if you excuse me, I'll go lay in bed to feel even better..._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	4. The Weasleys-The Stolls

**Fred & George Weasley, meet... Travis & Connor Stoll**

"Are you ready, my less intelligent twin?"

"Why, of course, my less handsome twin..." I chuckled, trying not to caught the eyes of a certain individual, known also as our mother. Armed with our stash of earn galleons and sickles (not much, really... We're poor with many expenses... But they have money to promise Percy an owl!), we went our way, after Mum let us wonder on our own, while she took care of Ginny and Ron. Seriously, for her, making the first year in Hogwarts was the highlight of one's life. How is she going to do after Ginny leaves for the first time?

Once we were told ' _not to wonder around_ ', we did what is most natural for us... we _wondered around_! Seriously, Diagon Alley is getting boring once you've visited it all your life. So, we went wondering around _Muggle_ London! Mum will have a fit when she knows, which is why we can't have her known.

"We should go change our money, my devilish twin..." I decided outloud.

"Right you are, my mischievous twin" I heard from my right, while he headed towards Gringotts. The goblins weren't very happy to see us, since last time we rode one of their carts we left quite a stink. And we kind of insulted them... kind of "Excuse me, oh Master Teller Goblin..." I tried not to laugh as my twin decided to play a bit with the goblin, who was looking at us as if he wanted to slay us open.

"What?!" he grumbled. Eveidently, it wasn't his day.

"We'd like to change this into muggle money" I announced, placing our money in front of the teller. The goblin grabbed our money with mistrust, but once it was safe, he exchange it with muggle money. Except for a few coins not bigger than a sickle, the rest were papers with numbers and the face of an old lady with a crown.

"Thank you so much!" my twin thanked as we left, and head straight towards The Leaky Cauldron. On the way, we had to avoid Percy, who was trying to impress a girl with a Ravenclaw cape, who wasn't paying a lot of attention. If I was being honest, I think she has the hots for Oliver. Who knows? "We should hide to sneak out, my sneaky twin..."

"Brilliant plan, my furtive twin..." I gestured the way and we wore our capes as shield from lookers. The good part was that there was some kind of commotion inside the pub, everyone gathering to see someone. Maybe someone famous... But we had no time for that! Once we stepped into Muggle London, we ditched the capes and walked around, pointing at everything.

"Don't we look stupid, my crafty twin?" I heard the whisper from my left, watching as several people were looking at us, as if we were weird.

"Stupid how?" I wondered, looking at our clothes, to see any difference. Nope, we dressed similar. I kind of forgot about it when I saw something on the end of the street, something that was very important and attractive for us: a joke shop "Check that out!" I pointed out, smirking. We soon were rushing inside, to see what tricks do muggles use to prank each other.

"Mommy, see this!" A kid not older than ten years old, with curly brown hair and blue sky eyes was showing his mother. It was obvious by his accent that he wasn't from around. A tourist, like us "Can we take this too?"

"Travis, if we keep taking stuff there's not going to be space in the suitcase for your clothes..." the mother explained, only to be ambushed from a different side... by the same boy!

"Mommy, can I get this card trick? I wanna show the kids at shcool!" It was obvious it was the same kid, but how did he managed to change his voice, to make it more flat? Obviously, a spell helped.

"Connor, I forbid you using this tricks to steal your classmates' money!" the woman said, sternly. The kid pouted, but didn't convinced the mother. Soon, we were face-to-face to the pair. Twins, like us.

"New around here?" I asked, smirking.

"You two are new too!" one of them accused us, nailing it. I shared a look with my twin, impressed.

"What gave it away?"

"You just did" the other one smirked at us, high fiving with his brother. I started to laugh, very impressed.

"I'm George. This is my twin, Fred" I introduced us to the younger twins.

"I thought I was George today!" Fred fake whined at me. The younger ones simply rolled their eyes.

"I'm Travis and this is my younger brother, Connor"

"We're NOT twins!" the younger one emphasized, obviously not liking people to think they were like us "He's him and I'm me"

"Pleasure to meet you" I pulled out my hand to shake with them, Fred doing the same "We're you're from?"

"New York!" Connor jumped, excited "Moooom! Come meet Fred and George!" he shouted across the store, while their mother showed up. It was obvious who they look like.

"Connor, don't shout like that, I can hear you just fine... Oh, hello, young men" she greeted us, politely "I bet that if you clicked with my sons here, you must be mischief as well..."

"Thanks for the compliment, ma'am..." I bowed to her.

"Yeah, our mother doesn't think so!" Fred bowed too, making her roll her eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, boys... And keep out of troubles" she winked at us, before facing her kids "Travis, Connor, give them back their wallets and let's go!" she ordered, surprising us. What was a _wallet_?

"Mooooom!" Travis whined, pouting "They didn't have any wallets!"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _I know that I promised to post yesterday, but thanks to a slip from my father, I have one more day with you guys before leaving this week! That was the good news. The kind-of-bad is that it's going to be a no-tech week, so I'll have no contact with you all. I hope you can understand._

 _Now, onto the stories!_

 _One:_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _. I coded to make Connor Stoll and Hecate for this weekend, hope is funny enough._

 _Two:_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _._

 _Three:_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_**

 _Four:_ ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _. Fred & George Weasley vs. Travis & Connor Stoll (too much Connor this week, wonder why...)_

 _Five:_ ** _Garden Wall_**

 _Six: after a long time, I managed to fulfill **retro mania** request! It's the genderbent story of _**_Queen Midas and her golden touch_** _, hope you all enjoy it!_

 _See you all next week! I hope to bring new chapters and more energy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	5. Susan Pevensie-Piper McLean

**Susan Pevensie, meet... Piper McLean**

Seventy years.

All this time I spent not wanting to grow old, but time caught up with me. Oh, I remember when I was younger and all I wanted to do was being on those cocktail parties and dance with uniformed soldiers. That sounded like the paradise and I wasn't going back.

Why you must caught up with me, time? What have I've done to you? What I could possible had forgotten to do?

 _Knock, knock!_

"Ms. Pevensie?" I heard from the other side, making me groan.

"How many times I have told you to not interrupt me?" I slashed back, not even looking away from my reflection on the mirror. _Oh, god... How many wrinkles do I have!_

"I thought you wanted to know what day is today..." I sighed and face the nurse that works in this building. Apparently, I cannot live alone without someone helping me take care of myself, so I'm here. _So glamorous..._ I gestured her to keep talking, as if I really care what day was today "Today is the day of the accident..." I frowned, almost glaring at her "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"To remind myself I'm alone in this world?" I argued back, getting angrier by the second "Get out, get out!" I ushered her out. The nurse blushed at my outburst and quickly got out of my room. I looked again at my reflection and frowned "You should had tried harder to stop them! You should had convinced them they were daydreaming! Then, they could be alive!" Then, I do the only thing I could do in days like this.

I sobbed.

And missed them.

I haven't seen them in almost fifty years. I almost have no memories of them. Always at parties, always trying to be someone I wasn't ready to be. And I was ready, not wanting to show I didn't belong there. Oh, how I miss them...

Unfortunately, _nothing_ will make them come back.

* * *

"But, Ms. Pevensie!" I heard someone behind me. Again with this nonsense... "You need to go outside, for a little while..."

"What for? Aren't you the youngest always mumbling about the dangers of the sun? About that cancer thing..." I argued back, rolling my eyes at her. The nurse seemed to be giving up, until someone else came, placing a hand over the young nurse's shoulder. It was another girl, but completely different at the same time.

"Let me handle this, Rosie..." the new girl pointed out, smiling at her. The new girl had a brown skin, with brown hair matching, with braided in one side and embellished with feathers. His eyes were forever changing colors and she was smiling, as if she knew how to handle people like me. I huffed and looked the other way around "Hello, Ms. Pevensie, I'm Piper... What would you like to do?" I blinked, surprised, because no one had asked me that in a very long time.

"Um... It's been a while someone asked me that..." I admitted, looking at her.

"The nurses say it's a very hard day for you, Ms. Pevensie... Your siblings died?" she blurted out, as if she didn't care how would I feel about it. I had to frown at her, but she didn't even look bothered by it "Ms. Pevensie, you're acting like if you're the only one who had lost a sibling thanks to the war..."

"Is that what they've been saying? That I lost my siblings thanks to the war?" I repeated, outraged "No, child! I didn't lose them to the war! My brothers didn't go to, even though Edmund was very eager to, actually..." I stopped talking immediately. Talking about Edmund was hard.

" **Tell me about Edmund** " I was compelled to obey. I didn't want to, but her tone of voice gave away that she'd not take any crap from me. Or anyone.

"Edmund was the troublemaker from us four... Always getting into troubles, or defying orders. He used to lie a lot when he was younger, but thankfully that all changed after..." I, again, stopped talking. It was just my imagination and nothing of the sort happened. I didn't like to talk about that child game... "Never mind, the good things is that he changed later on..."

"Alright... What about your other siblings? Peter and Lucy..." I raised an eyebrow. How this young girl knows so much about me? I haven't said their names in a long time!

"How do you know about them, child?" I demanded, raising my voice. She didn't even look concern about it.

"You're Susan Pevensie. You're native from Finchley, England. You came to the United States after the war and stayed here, while your siblings stayed in England" she told me about my life, like she knew me. My surprise was in my eyes "Peter was a year older than you, he was probably working as an apprentice for Professor Kirk. Lucy was still in school age and Edmund was in his last year..."

"How do you know about all that...?"

"I googled you" she admitted, shrugging "Fascinating the amount of information that you can find on the Internet, uh?" I rolled my eyes and focused back on myself "What it doesn't say is why you blame yourself for a train accident that it was clearly not your fault..."

"I should had tried harder..." I replied, automatically "I should had tried harder to stop them... Maybe, then- then they would be alive..."

"Ms. Pevensie, it wasn't your fault... You didn't make that train derailed..."

"Of course, not! That was Aslan's fault!" I immediately covered my mouth after saying the word. Obviously, she must think I'm insane now.

"Aslan? Aslan who?" I sighed in defeat.

"You want to hear the story? Then, you better go get a drink, cause it's gonna be a long tale from an old lady like me..."

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	6. Alice Cullen-Rachel Elizabeth Dare

**Alice Cullen, meet... Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

I was waiting.

OK, maybe I wasn't waiting for someone, but for something to happen. One of the disadvantages of seeing the future is that nothing surprises you anymore. And now that Bella is a full vampire, the excitement in our lives is gone... just don't tell Rosalie that or she will strangle me. Of course, I'd be able to tell when and not be there...

I was on my third cup of coffee, seriously missing the taste of it. I'm sure people must think is a great coffee if I'm taking cup after cup, watching out the window for something to happen.

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I nod almost imperceptible. People normally avoid me, something about my appearance. There's actually a psychological reason why people normally avoid beautiful people, but it will make your head hurt. So when this girl asked me, caught my attention.

She was petite, like me, but she had a mane of frizzy and untamed red curls for hair. I can tell because some were escaping from her side-loose ponytail. She had no make up on, showing off the freckles on her nose and upper cheeks. Also, her almost porcelain skin helped a lot. She was wearing a one shoulder shirt over a tank top and both were splashed with paint. Even her nails were painted one of each color.

She sat down, with a cup of tea and a art sketch book on the other one, placing both on the table. I was ignoring her, but I could feel her eyes on me. It has been a while since someone was making me uncomfortable, I'm normally use to.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" I asked her, not sure what she wanted. I tried to read her with a glance, but she was expressionless and I couldn't see anything in the near future. Suddenly, she smirked at me.

"Must me a pain" she started. I waited for her to continue, but she stopped there.

"Must be a pain what?"

"Not to see what I want with you" I fully looked at her, raising an eyebrow. Her big bright green eyes were calm and staring at me "I've met Lycaon before, but I've never seen one of you up close!" I frowned, not understanding anything. Who the heck is Lycaon?

"Seen up close what?"

"Oh, you're hating this so much!" And I was! I normally can control myself against humans who annoy me, but this girl had a special talent that was pushing my limits "Oh, don't worry, Alice... Once I'm gone from your radar, you'll be able to see properly..." she patted my hand, like if I was a small child. I was seriously losing the little patience I had.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I know you'll regret to approach me if you don't explain yourself!"

"Man, and here I thought _vegetarian_ vampires were better than bloodthirsty lycanthropes..." she rolled her eyes and laid back on the chair, catching me by surprise. _She knew..._ "Obviously, you're in an abstinence period or you'd not be this... bitchy"

"Who are you?!" I finally demanded, glaring at her. She knew my secret, probably even my whole family...

"Who I am, is not important, Alice... Who I represent, however, is another different story..." she crossed her arms on her chest, serious "You've been getting away with it, we cannot blame you for using your gift on your benefit, but a bit of gratitude would be appreciate it, saying... 10 percent of the winnings?" My jaw opened against my will, in shock "To be honest, he wanted to ask for twenty, but I realized he was being greedy and mean..."

"Who is _he_?" _And here I was complaining I wanted to be surprised!_

"Why, the Spirit of Delphi, of course!" I stared at her, forgetting everything else. What was she talking about?! "OK, you want the direct approach since subtly and hints are not helping..." she shrugged and nodded to herself "Alice, you have a part of the Spirit of Delphi inside of you. You've been abusing -not that I blame you for it- of that gift without ' _giving back_ ', we should say... Delphi wants a piece in the cut, the greedy bastard..." The last part was more a mumble than anything.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Easy. I have the rest of the Spirit..." she explained, more relaxed "You were supposed to be the next Oracle, but the curse and your following murder and transformation made it impossible for you become one... Delphi was planning on _dying_ with you, but well..." she gestured myself like saying ' _that happened_ '.

"But, you're not like me...? I could tell..."

"Technically, but since I have a bigger part of the Spirit, yours get jammed while I'm around... So, ten percent is too greedy?" The change of topics made me see this was either a joke or very real and I was being blackmailed.

"You do realize what I can do...? You shouldn't blackmail me..." I warned her, but she shrugged again.

"Taking the chance... Of course, living forever sound idyllic, I'd miss all my friends..." I noticed she missed saying meeting someone special "Eternity alone is not something I'd recommend... Why you think you were drawn to Jasper?" I blinked, understanding what she was saying "So, ten or what?" I eyed her a little longer, before nodding.

"Ten sounds fair... And since I cannot speak with the Spirit... Tell him I won't abuse of it again..." I pulled my hand out to shake it with her. She smirked and shook it.

"Abuse all you want! But remember to be thankful..." She grabbed her things and stood up, leaving a business card behind on the table. I quickly picked it up and read it:

 _Delphi's Strawberries_  
 _New York City_

On the other side it was a long account number, all written with red pen. I looked up and the girl had disappeared from sight.

 _And here I wishing for some surprises..._

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	7. Eragon Bromson-Jason Grace

**Eragon Bromson, meet... Jason Grace**

It was the weirdest dream I had so far.

Normally, weird dreams symbolized premonitions and focused around people I'm familiar with. This time was completely different as I couldn't recognized where I was. It kind of looked obvious that I was in some kind of city, but its structures weren't low or made of stones like I'm used to. The buildings are taller than Saphira and almost all are the same color.

I'm floating, of that I'm sure. Saphira is not with me, so floating would be an impossibility. I looked around and all I see is sky blue and clouds. To my left, all the clouds told me a storm is coming and, on my right, they are telling me the storm is either gone or not coming and I'm the middle, falling.

Of that, I'm pretty sure.

In front of me, there's a human shape, probably of a boy, but I cannot make any distinction from afar, even with my elvish sight. Means the figure is far away, but it's getting closer by the second. It's definitely a boy, not older than me, probably around fifteen or sixteen years. His hair is blonde and his eyes were as blue as the sky to my right. I could even noticed that he had a scar on his upper lip.

When he noticed me, he frowned and got closer to me, _by will_. I will admit that, at that point of my dream, I hadn't tried to move in any direction, thinking falling was everything I was doing. The boy pushed himself forward, meaning _in my direction_ , and what impressed me was that he was controlling the currents to guide them to me.

Was I in front of another kind of magician, like Angela?

"You're not real, are you?" he asked me, instead of greeting me. Though, considering the circumstances, it could be considered a _rude_ greeting.

"I'm positive that I'm dreaming, but the question remains if _you_ are!" I shouted, making myself hear through the noise of the wind. The guy kept frowning.

"Maybe we both are! And our dreams connected somehow!" he offered an explanation and, since I had none so far, I took it "I'm Jason! Who are you?" _Well, that's a proper greeting..._

"My name is Eragon!" I replied and, to get more information about where I was, I kept talking "How were you able to control your impulse forward?!" At this point, Jason kind of blushed, but answered anyway.

"I'm the son of Jupiter! Is his domain! Why your ears are pointy like the nymphs?!" I blinked hard at him, not understanding a word he just spoke "You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?!"

"No! Not really!"

"Wait, hold on!" he moved even forward and wrapped an arm around me and closed his eyes, obviously concentrating. Suddenly, the wind stopped hitting my face and I wasn't falling anymore. I clang to Jason's body, but it was obvious that he couldn't hold it for too long "Just a few seconds more..." he mentioned before we finally hit some surface to stand. I let go of him and held my knees "You alright?"

"Yes, but... It's obvious I'm a guest in this dream... You control it" I pointed out, a little disappointed by it "I can barely move my muscles to command my body..."

"I know people that could explain this, but I doubt they'll appear like you did..." he explained to me, looking confused.

"This... This is very different from where I come from..." I started again, looking around "What are this structures made of? The houses, the shops, where are they?" Jason looked a little unsure, but decided to answer.

"The structures are called buildings and are normally made of concrete and other materials... The houses and the shops are still there, just... more congregated..." I didn't like the sound of that, but I kept quiet "I think I rather know from _you_ , Eragon... Your name looks like it came out of a... medieval novel..." he stared at me, up and down as well as myself. I was wearing my boots and my riding clothes. It was then when I noticed his clothes. Nothing of leather and his shirt was made of an strange color, like orange "This is ridiculous..."

"What do you mean by that?" I hated when people kept information from me, but I'm rather patient... until some point.

"Eragon, this is dream you're having is about _my_ present... Is the _future_..." I blinked hard at that statement. Unfortunately for me, I had no better explanation about this "By your clothes, you're some kind of rider-" I didn't say anything, it was some kind of obvious "-but your ears, look like the nymphs- no, _elvish_ " he corrected at the end, looking at me in awe "Please, tell me dragons are fake!" I looked positively enraged "Oh, no..."

"Oh no what?" I repeated, not liking one bit what he was about to say.

"Eragon, dragons here are myth, legends! _Not. Real_!" he emphasized at the end. I felt a knot in my stomach, trying to accept the cruel reality. Saphira, at one point, will be no more...

"You're wrong" I argued back to him, my hands turning into fists and trying to concentrate in relaxing myself. There was no more sources of energy around me than Jason and I couldn't lose my only source of information. Besides, if I killed him, even if it was involuntarily, I don't know if he'll live when he wakes up "Dragons... I bonded with one and we'll live a long life"

"But not here" I looked at him, curious by it "You will probably move somewhere that is so inaccessible that you'll creat the _illusion_ of them being extinct... Trust me, the human needs of those illusions, we are already killing too many species that will never come back... Take care of it..."

His last words echoed in my brain, before he literally pushed me off the dream. I woke up, panting and confused about it.

Maybe no one should know about this...

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	8. Alec Lightwood-Will Solace

**Alec Lightwood, meet... Will Solace**

I look around the hospital, cursing in my mind to the ones that sent me here.

Thanks to fate's intervention, I ended up drawing the smallest stick from all and was assigned with going to a _mundane_ hospital to get more _mundane_ provisions. I sighed and headed to the storage quickly. The sooner I get out of here, the better. I cannot stand when they start looking like _they_ know everything.

The storage wasn't hard to find, all I had to do was to follow one of the nurses that was, coincidentally, going that way. When she opened the door, I stuck my foot out and left it open so I could walk in. As the things I was picking up weren't controlled substances or anything of the sort, so I could sneak around fairly good.

I got out after the nurse left, since I cannot explain that a couple of boxes end up floating around. Luckily, I found a window that I could use to get out and I used it.

I hope I never go back to that place.

* * *

 _1 year later..._

A year later, I'm at the same place, looking for the same kind of supplies. Apparently, I'm either cursed or Jace and Isabelle are having on me, because I always get picked for this assignment. Groaning, and not wanting to go through the front door, I directly go towards the window to open it when I see a problem inside.

There was a guy, dressed with a white coat and taking notes around the supplies. _Inventory, perhaps...?_ I cursed my bad luck and waited for the guy to leave the room. Meanwhile, I studied him. He was medium high, with blonde hair and tan skin. His eyes were sky blue and sparkling, as if he enjoyed what he was doing.

He turned towards the door and opened it, obviously to get out and I used the cue, opening he window and grabbing the supplies needed. But that was my mistake. I heard the window shut closed and the door being locked. I turned around and saw the doctor from before, smirking at me.

"You're sneaking... But I know sneakier than you..." My mouth was opened wide, not because I got caught, but because _he could see me_! How...? Was he once one of us? I can't see his runes... "So, what are you? It's obvious you're human, but your ability to not _be_ there... fascinating..."

"Can... can you see me?" I managed to stammer the obvious but he didn't seem to mind I did.

"Of course I can... You know, you're kind of a horror story around here..." he explained to be, making me confused "You see, a year ago, a nurse walked into this storage and pulled out some medicines... A few minutes later, she came back and noticed everything scrambled like if they were looking for something... Obviously, the poor woman never wanted to get in again..." I stayed silent, I didn't want to give something away...

"Wasn't my intention to scare her" I made a lame apology, and he saw through it.

"Of course not, but unfortunately for you, you got caught on camera" he points to his right and, to absolutely horror, there was a camera, recording everything "That only served to spook the poor woman and now, everyone thinks this cupboard is enchanted..."

"You didn't think so, or you'd not be here..." He nodded, not ashamed of it.

"' _There are more things in Heaven and Earth, Horatio, that are dreamt in your philosophy..._ '" he said, smirking. It was obvious that he was quoting someone, possibly Shakespeare, and giving me some kind of clue "Don't expect you to understand it straight away but letting you know that you're not the only thing roaming around the Earth..."

"This is ridiculous..." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Instead of acting that arrogant, you should be thanking me, somehow... It could have been someone less understanding or someone who had forgotten to turn off the camera while having this conversation..." he smirked at my shocked face. Obviously, he was smug he had caught me.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded from him, tired of games. Everyone was waiting for me and I will never hear the end of this if I go back, saying I got caught.

"Obviously, to stop raiding our supplies, but it's obvious that you need them, somehow..." he rationalized, placing his hand under his chin, thinking "Tell you what? You stop coming from wherever you come from to steal here and, in return, I can send some, uh... _donations_ to where you live once a month... Deal?" he pulled out his hand to shake.

"Why are you trying to help me?" I asked, not sure if to agree or not.

"Because if you tried to kill me, you'd already done it... And because you don't look like the type of guy that would kill someone over a few bandages..." he shrugged at me. Hesitately, I pulled out my hand and shook his "Excellent! Now, you tell me the address and I'll handle everything, alright?" I wrote the address and came out the same way I got in. By the window.

* * *

 _1 month later..._

Jace, Isabelle and I had came back from dealing with some demons and Isabelle had a big cut that needed bandages. I was already teased that I couldn't get lots of supplies last month, but this takes the cake. Because if I'm blamed for my sister not being able to heal, I'm not sure what I'll do. We were walking slowly, she holding onto me. Luckily, she wasn't bleeding anymore, but needed clean bandages.

"Wait" Jace stopped us, clearly noticing something was wrong. We had arrived back, and the only different thing was a box in front of the door. I walked over there, Isabelle leaning on the wall and, started to chuckle after reading the label. Chuckle from relief, from happiness and from being a forgetful bastard. Jace stared at me like if I was insane.

 _Donations_  
 _Cordially, the Doctor_

I honestly didn't care anymore. _This_ takes the cake!

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	9. Alexander Cold-Frank Zhang

**Alexander Cold, meet... Frank Zhang**

I could see from the beginning why Nadia thought this was a very, _very_ bad idea.

Not that I was going to admit that to her, even though it'd be a bit hard considering she was studying hard back in California and I was, at the moment, in the middle of the Thailand forest, for a apprentice trip. The first trip had been hard and Nadia was absolutely right about _one_ thing: I couldn't live without my surfboard and my Mom's pasta.

But, as my third trip, I was a bit experienced about it and I was loving it. Nadia was studying hard to be a Lawyer, to fight against the injustice around the world, but so far she had won all the pretended court cases she fought. She was a little spitball when she wanted.

Now, it was night here where we are camping and I'm excited enough to lose my sleep. I wanted to explore, I wanted to see the forest the same way a feline would do, so I tiptoed out of my tent and left my glasses behind. I wouldn't need them. I knew I had to be careful.

There are no jaguars in Thailand.

I changed and began running around the forest, my inner curiosity looking around the animals and the plants. Some of them walked closer to me, to smell me. I was different and no one knew if I was dangerous. Controlling the instinct is always hard but after some years, I managed to do so perfectly. Fortunately for me, most of the animals were asleep and they weren't in danger. Well, not from me, anyway.

After walking for a while, I heard someone or something else behind me. Thanks to my natural camouflage, I managed to stop and climb a tree to look better. To my utter surprise, a black bear appeared and smelled around, not lifting its head higher to see me. _A black bear? Maybe someone with an inner animal too? I think I'd had recognized it if it was in my group..._

Unless the animal had escaped from a zoo or reserve, it had not to be there. I climbed down in silence, but he heard me and faced me. Just like me, he didn't make any sound, but tilted its head from one side to another. It was confused and curious about me. So I did something risky. _Nadia will kill me when she hears..._

I walked closer for him to see me.

Never in my trips with my grand- I mean, Kate and her group, I had encounter black bears. Yes to gorillas, Yetis and Bigfoot, but never with a black bear. The bear smelled me and I could have sworn he frowned at me. I laid on my stomach to show him I wasn't a threat, when the unexpected happened.

The bear turned into a man.

In utter shock, I changed back to my human form, cursing myself for not bringing my glasses with me, but I managed to retain the jaguar's vision. At least I could see the man in front of me. In comparison with me, no one is tall enough but this guy was pretty close. I couldn't say if he was tan or not in the veil of night, but I know he must have been someone from around thanks to his facial characteristics. His military haircut was a dead giveaway.

"I thought I was the only one..." I found myself murmuring. But he heard me.

"I thought the same too... What were you doing out here...?" he asked me. He wasn't accusing me of anything and I was thankful for that.

"Couldn't sleep, so I went exploring" I admitted. I decided to do the civilized thing "Alexander Cold" I pulled out my hand for him to shake it and he did.

"Frank Zhang. I've never tried to turn into a jaguar... well, considering I haven't seen one before, it's not surprising..." It was my turn to frown, not understanding what he was saying "Where are you from?"

"California"

"What a coincidence! I live there too! San Fransisco to be exact" he went on, obviously excited about something. I kept quiet and let him rant "Are you here on vacations or work?"

"Half of both. I'm here in an apprentice trip, I'm a Doctor..." I confessed, hoping this information didn't backfire me like the first time I had travelled to New York alone.

"That's so cool... Hey, can I ask when you learnt how to transform yourself?" Valid question, and I was betting he would answer the same.

"I was fifteen and I was in the Amazons... A local tribe helped me and my girlfriend learn it... We didn't know we could do it and I was pretty shocked that I could actually do it... I mean, a _jaguar_! The biggest predator of South America! Me! A guy who had barely his first trip outside his country and was more scared than a mouse!" I found myself saying, not noticing the surprised look on Frank's face.

"Wait, you can _only_ turn into a jaguar?" I nodded, not understanding fully what he was saying "Oh, I thought you could be just like me..."

"You turn into a bear, that's pretty cool... Means you are very protective of yours-"

Before I could continue, Frank turned into a jaguar. Like me. _That's how I look when I change? Forget that! He changed into another freaking animal!_ He changed back again to human, looking ashamed.

"Guess you're not exactly like me, but it's kind of nice to know someone who can change shapes into animals..." he shrugged, like if it explained much of what he was saying. Which it had "Would you and your girlfriend be opposed into exchanging mail with me? I'd love to hear your experiences..."

I immediately exchanged addresses with him and one last wave before changing back to our respective animals and going the way we came.

I can't wait to tell Nadia about this!

* * *

 _Alexander Cold and Nadia Santos are the characters of a Latin American saga called '_ ** _The Memories/Memoirs of the Eagle and the Jaguar_** _' (in Spanish, '_ ** _Las Memorias del Águila y el Jaguar_** _') by chilean author Isabel Allende. I know she'd never read this, but I want to shout out to my highschool teacher for introducing them to me!_

* * *

 _Hello, beautiful readers!_

 _I apologize for last weekend's disappearance, but I was down in a very strong case of allergies. I'm still dealing with it, but I've seen a doctor and I'm in a good path!_

 _But, you don't care about that, no! You care about my stories and I'll update you in that, right after the commercial breaks!_

 _*commercial breaks*_

 _And, now, we're back! Here's the line up for this weekend!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: two chapters! One of the most lovable-yet-were-never-together-couples gets under the spotlight (don't like them, don't critize, please)_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: two chapters! Exciting chapters, and I apologize for not portraying them correctly (individual apologies in each chapter)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter! I decided to change this chapter's P.O.V., hope you enjoy it!_

 _Plus, we have two special chapters! Requests by_ ** _ObeliskX_** _, I really hope you like them! One chapter will be feature in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, while the other will be in_ ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _._

 _That would be all for this week, I see you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	10. Ridley Duchannes-Drew Tanaka

**Ridley Duchannes, meet... Drew Tanaka**

I took a long suck at my red lollipop before looking around.

I didn't care exactly where I was I. Everywhere, men are the same. They all want one thing and I had learnt long ago how to deal with that. The Darkness tempts even the most strong willed of them. Sometimes I feel sorry for them, but I don't for long. I walked around the streets looking for my next target, preferable someone rich that could shower me with gifts.

I recognized now where I am. Fifth Avenue. _La creme de la creme_ when it comes to fashion and money. I should be able to find someone around. I immediately spotted my target, but he was with his arm wrapped around a young girl, who looked like she was doing the same as me, except for the little magic. I decided to make him my next victim.

"Hello, handsome... Buy me a drink?" I started, smiling at him, obviously ignoring the girl he was with. I couldn't focus on his face, after a while men all look the same. I could see the desire on his eyes, but there was something that didn't fit in place.

" **Stop** " A very compelling voice spoke up and I was tempted to do so. _What was this magic?_ I was standing still, but fighting the order, even if I didn't know where it came from "How dare you to try to manipulate my boyfriend?!" _Oh, so it came from the girl... Wait, she was no witch!_ Since I was still fighting innerly, I couldn't see her properly "Look at me" My head turned immediately to see the girl.

She was medium hight, with a sleeveless shirt that was tied up above her midriff, in a very bright orange color. Her jean skirt was a tube one, with sandals and showed off her tan skin, even though it didn't match her facial structure. Her black ebony hair was fish braided and she had accessories around, like earrings and bracelets that complemented her looks quite nicely.

But I wasn't saying that to those glaring kaleidoscope eyes.

I finally fought the compulsion. _What was that...?_ She wasn't with the Darkness, I could feel it in her. I looked her up and down, with a raised eyebrow.

"You have guts, girl... I respect you for that..." I started talking, buying my time and hoping that would make her forget everything "Not a lot of girls can stand up to me like that, except my lovely cousin Lena..." _Who I haven't seen in a while, but will pretty soon since she's close to her sixteen birthday_ , I added in my head.

"You haven't seen what it's standing up to you from me..." she threatened me, making me laugh. I obviously thought it was too funny, no woman had ever managed to defeat me, especially when it comes to men.

"Darling, you have no idea who you're talking to..."

"On _contraire, mademoiselle_... _You_ have no idea who you're up against..." she took a step closer to me, trying to intimidate me "I could make your biggest nightmares come true and force you to do your biggest fears..."

"I would love to see you do that..." I challenged her, but I suddenly regret it when I saw the feral smile on her face.

"You don't want to tempt me, _darling_ " she mocked me, still with that smile in her face "You want a challenge? This is my challenge: **Fall in love**!" The order was there and I suddenly had the need of looking for someone. I didn't like it, I was a Siren! I'm no ordinary mortal! " **You can use your powers but you will fall in love and you won't be able to admit it** " she continued, smirking.

I glanced her one last time, before leaving her presence.

I was sure it will never happen.

* * *

I don't know how long had passed before I saw the girl again.

She was still the same, with different clothes, but still the same. I felt fury when I saw her and decided to let her know, no matter who she was with.

" _You_! It's all your fault!" I shouted at her. The girls she was with looked shocked and were about to interfere when she stopped them "Take it off! Make it go away!"

"Drew, what is she talking about? What did you do?!" One of them accused her, serious. The girl, Drew, hadn't taken her eyes off me and looked repentant.

"I made her fall in love" she replied, sighing. The other two girls looked confused, as if they didn't know what was happening "I _forced_ her to fall in love- that was before! I swear!" she raised her hands in defence, when she saw one of the girl's glare on her.

"Drew, you have to fix it..." I nodded at the girl, desperately. I didn't want to feel that way again. _He_ had broke my heart and couldn't even admit it to myself, it was more than painful "I know a heartbreak is a painful experience, but you _cannot_ force one!"

"She was compelling by then-boyfriend, what did you expect me to do?!" she fought back.

"Sirens do that, Drew" I looked at them, shocked by the simple and easy way they had mentioned it. How...? "Are you gonna blame her for doing her nature? True, we kill Sirens but it's not her fault and you punished her enough..." I was suddenly scared by the 'kill' comment, but didn't show it. The eyes if the girl were on me.

"Is he all you ever hoped before being this?" I blinked at the unexpected question.

"I suppose he is- was"

" **You will make up with him** " she ordered me, before her eyes softened "It won't be easy and it won't be quick... But you two will be fine..."

* * *

 _I apologize if my portrait of Ridley is OOC, but I've never read_ ** _The Caster Chronicles_** _before and I based her on what information I pulled from its wiki page._

* * *

 _Hello, beautiful readers!_

 _I apologize for last weekend's disappearance, but I was down in a very strong case of allergies. I'm still dealing with it, but I've seen a doctor and I'm in a good path!_

 _But, you don't care about that, no! You care about my stories and I'll update you in that, right after the commercial breaks!_

 _*commercial breaks*_

 _And, now, we're back! Here's the line up for this weekend!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: two chapters! One of the most lovable-yet-were-never-together-couples gets under the spotlight (don't like them, don't critize, please)_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: two chapters! Exciting chapters, and I apologize for not portraying them correctly (individual apologies in each chapter)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter! I decided to change this chapter's P.O.V., hope you enjoy it!_

 _Plus, we have two special chapters! Requests by_ ** _ObeliskX_** _, I really hope you like them! One chapter will be feature in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, while the other will be in_ ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _._

 _That would be all for this week, I see you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	11. S CHAPTER - Jealousy

Andrew had a problem that he wasn't sure how to fix it.

Everything has a solution, that was his motto, but unfortunately for him, he hadn't found the solution yet, which was driving him crazy. He had considering go to Carl or Peter for their help, but since Carl was spending all his time with Shenna and Peter was kind of the problem, he couldn't go to any of them for help.

Andrew didn't know when it started, but soon, he was starting to pay more attention to the new girl, Penny, while she got more familiar with Camp Half-Blood. The group of Romans had left a few days ago and she had stayed behind, as she clearly was the daughter of Poseidon and staying with them was the right thing to do.

He remembered how Cristo and Peter quickly accepted her back into their 'ranks', for lack of better word and he saw how tearful was Luci's cousin, Jenny, hugging Penny, claiming she was going to miss her and that she better IM her whenever she could. Penny had chuckled and nodded fell back in formation (Guess some habits are hard to break away from...) next to Peter.

That was a little of the crux of his problem. After a few days observing the situation, and analyzing his feelings, Andrew arrived to a simple conclusion that left him in shock and in awe.

He was jealous of Peter and Penny.

But, most specifically, Peter.

He hated that he spend all his time with Penny, and how Penny didn't seem to mind about it. They would even go to the beach and relax there, talking about nothing. At first, Andrew didn't mind that Peter and Penny would spend too much time together, but after seeing them holding hands one night after a bonfire, Andrew realized he did mind them together.

It could meant nothing, like siblings, but you never know.

"Andrew? Andrew!" Andrew snapped from his thoughts to see the person that was causing them, looking at him with a worry expression on his face "You alright there?" he wondered, looking concern. Andrew didn't buy it.

"I'm fine" he gritted his teeth, looking away from him. Unfortunately, Peter was insistent.

"You sure? You looked like you wanted to murder someone..." Yeah, you! "Did Cristo bothered again with your equipment?"

"I said I'm fine!" he repeated, more loud this time. Peter clearly understood that something was bothering his friend and wanted to help "Damned it, Peter, can't you leave me alone?! Why don't you go with Penny!?" Peter noticed with how much bitterness he mentioned the last sentence and decided to investigate more.

"Penny is currently spending her free time with the pegasi, why would I be with her?"

"Well, since you're joined by the hip, one would figured..." Andrew didn't realize that he was giving Peter all the details he needed to figure out what was happening. Men are said to be slow, but Aphrodite's sons are lighting in reaching love conclusions. It wasn't that hard for Peter and he smiled at the obviously angry Andrew.

"Andrew, I need you answer me honestly and then, I think I can help you" Andrew scoffed, but didn't say anything else, Peter ignored this altogether "Andrew do you like Penny?"

Andrew's brain shut down a little, thinking about the implications and the question itself. Did he like Penny? Well, that was kind of obvious, as she wasn't a sore sight to the eyes and he was jealous of Peter spending his time with her. The rivalry thing wasn't an issue, as he was sure that his mother and her father would be tolerating by now and if not, their lost.

"Yeah, I do" he answered, honestly. Peter nodded.

"One last question... I know you're young, but do you think you could love her?" The question shocked Andrew a little, but he thought about it as well. In all honesty, he didn't know. He didn't know Penny that well to say she'd be the woman of his dreams and, like Peter pointed out, he was young.

"Maybe...? I don't know..." he replied, looking at him, a bit hurt "Why are you doing this, Peter? You like seeing me suffer? You want some blackmail material?"

"I'm offended that you think I'd sweep that low, Andrew" Peter's voice was rough and tight. He clearly was thinking Andrew had crossed the line and was offended. Andrew simply lowered his head to apologize "Andrew, I like Penny as well, and I think I could be in love with her when we get older..." Those words hurt Andrew deep, but nodded and pretended that nothing had happened "That doesn't mean we cannot share..." Andrew looked up, confused.

"But I thought you liked Jenny... And what this means of sharing?" Andrew raised an eyebrow in surprise. Peter rolled his eyes at the first question, or so Andrew wanted to think.

"Jenny is a nice girl, but she needs to step down her pedestal before I could consider her girlfriend material..." Peter confessed, shrugging. Reluctantly, Andrew agreed with that statement "As for the sharing, well... If two boys like the same girl and said girl likes two boys, why make her face the difficult decision of choosing when we could be all happy together? I like you too, Andrew... And, well, I'm not straight, as I'm bisexual and I can share..." Peter's blush was a dead giveaway that he had never talked about this with someone.

Andrew looked surprised, but it wasn't as shocking for him. He considered monogamy an option only with marriage, and not even then, as his own father was married a woman who wasn't his mother, but still loved her. And, with Peter's latest revelation, it made more sense that he was offering that option. Even if he refused to such offer, he had no issues towards Peter's way of being.

Because that was only part of what he was. And Andrew liked Peter the way he was.

"I've never been in a relationship like this, Peter... I'd not know what to do..." he admitted, shrugging. Peter shrugged as well, smiling a bit.

"I don't know as well, but we could try..."

"One thing" Andrew was quickly in adding, looking somehow embarrassed "Could we, um... could we keep it a secret from the campers for now?"

"I can agree in that, but we will have to tell Penny, you know that?" Andrew nodded and, finally, for the first time in a week, he allowed himself a smile before hugging Peter tight to him.

"Thank you, Peter..."

"No, thank you, Andrew..."

* * *

 _Hello, beautiful readers!_

 _I apologize for last weekend's disappearance, but I was down in a very strong case of allergies. I'm still dealing with it, but I've seen a doctor and I'm in a good path!_

 _But, you don't care about that, no! You care about my stories and I'll update you in that, right after the commercial breaks!_

 _*commercial breaks*_

 _And, now, we're back! Here's the line up for this weekend!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: two chapters! One of the most lovable-yet-were-never-together-couples gets under the spotlight (don't like them, don't critize, please)_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: two chapters! Exciting chapters, and I apologize for not portraying them correctly (individual apologies in each chapter)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter! I decided to change this chapter's P.O.V., hope you enjoy it!_

 _Plus, we have two special chapters! Requests by_ ** _ObeliskX_** _, I really hope you like them! One chapter will be feature in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, while the other will be in_ ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _._

 _That would be all for this week, I see you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	12. Latniss Everdeen-Thalia Grace

**Katniss Everdeen, meet... Thalia Grace**

Everything was happening so slow and so fast at the same time.

I had been recovered a few days ago from the Hunger Games, about to face my own death, when people infiltrated and took me out, passed out. They weren't able to recuse Peeta and that kind of torn me apart. People were talking about a revolution, a war between the people hiding in District 13 and President Snow's men.

I was the star of that rebellion.

They were bombing me with information, with the things they wanted for me, what should I say to everyone. Hamish tried to be realistic and try to explain everything, but it was simply too much for me. All I wanted was to save Peeta. I needed to get out a moment. He realized it and made no move to stop me.

It took me a while to understand that District 13 was the only District not being monitored by Snow at the moment, as he believed, just like everyone else, that District 13 was abandoned and a ghost town. That gave us a tactical advantage, I could see it. So did the forests that were next to District 12. The need to go back home was immense.

The soldiers, the refugees and the ones in medical duty were staring at me every single time, as if they were ready to jump into action whenever I said the order. That's what I fear the most, leading people towards their ruin. I'm just glad that I don't call. The shots or I couldn't live with it. Reasons to join, hundreds. Reasons to lead, not many.

I escape to the forest, armed and no one tried to stop me. I found it weird, as they would want me close, in case I escape and start a rebellion against them. I was the _Mockingjay_ , after all. People follow me.

It was really too much to process.

"You're overthinking too much" I heard from behind me. It was a shock, because I didn't hear anyone getting close to me. Drawing an arrow, I turned around to see the most weird group of girls that I've ever seen in my life. They were all dressed in white and grey, with bows in their hands and arrows on their backs, a lone wolf or two circling around them. They didn't look older than Prim.

"What are you doing out here?" The question was out of my lips without me thinking about it. They reminded me so much of Prim, it was as if I was yelling at my sister for doing something stupid "It's not safe-"

"And you think you're safer, _Mockingjay_?" The girl who looked like a leader, with black short hair and blue sky eyes stepped forward, with a smirk in her lips and a permission for me to challenge her in her face. The way she pronounced ' _Mockingjay_ ' made think she was really mocking me "We, more than you, know the dangers of this world..." It seemed that she was the spokesperson of this group.

"Who are you?"

"We don't need names, only to remind us of what we lost..." she stated, sounding somber "The question would be, Mockingjay, is what are you planning on doing? Following the others until you reach your target? Following them blindly? Or leave and do your own rebellion?" They didn't look surprised about who I was and what the girl had just said. They all looked sad about something and nodded.

"Who do you follow?" Apparently, I was down to be the one asking the questions while they gave me riddles.

"We follow no one that you are against or with" the girl replied "We have existed long before you were born and we'll continue to exist, whether you fall or succeed against Snow..."

"It's a shot to the air-"

"Even a blind shot can hit something and you know this better than anyone, _Mockingjay_ " she kept calling me that name. It was obvious she knew who I was, that all the group knew who I was, but they weren't using my name for some reason "You're not a soldier, you're not an assassin, so you need to overthink your decision to find a justification for them"

"How...?" I blinked hard. Was I that easy to figure out?

"We have all been there, _Mockingjay_... We're older than we want to admit and we have seen things that could shake your already shaken world..." I noticed how some of the girls' faces had turned dark and sad, as if they had seen horrors beyond my imagination "We won't take part of your rebellion, yet we won't aid you, so you have to make a decision by yourself"

"I don't know what the best decision is..."

"Then, you'll live with the consequences of your decision" she fired at me "We _all_ live with the consequences of our decision... Will you just accept the consequences that hurt _you_ the less or the ones that hurt _people_ less? This is war, _Mockingjay_ and you cannot escape destiny..." With that last sentence, the girls started to walk away from me.

I stood there, watching how they disappeared in my eyes. Who were those girls? They looked like me, in a way, being forced to decide what way to follow. But I don't believe their decision was harder than mine. The ages of the girls, maybe their escaped to avoid the Hunger Games, which could be a great option.

 _Don't overthink too much..._ Those words made echo in my mind. I just hope that what I want doesn't stop me from sleeping at night...

* * *

 _I apologize if my portrait of Katniss is a little OOC, but I have only seen_ ** _The Hunger Games_** _movies and, in my personal opinion, Jennifer Lawrence's performance of Katniss reminds me of Kristen Stewart's Bella or Shailene Woodley's Tris. Too passive. #SorryNotSorry_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Finally able to catch up with my normal routine, is something I really like. Especially when I'm able to deliver with you guys. You know the more frequent, the less chapters I post, but I like that way, gives me a purpose of challenge and satisfaction when I'm done with my tasks and able to write, right?_

 _Anyway, onto the chapters!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter! (with the proper apology in it)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 _Plus, also posting in_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _, a special request from_ ** _ObeliskX_** _. Is part two of one of the chapters I posted last week, can't remember where I posted. Hope you like it!_

 _This week was short, but I hope I can come up with good things for next one!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	13. Violet Baudelaire-Leo Valdez

**Violet Baudelaire, meet... Leo Valdez**

"Wait here, I'll be right back" I didn't give either Klaus or Sunny the chance to reply, as I walked inside this repair shop, that had many lose pieces. We had travelled to Houston, a very urban city this time. Reinstate in society hasn't been kind to us and we were continuously on the move. We were good at that, no matter our age. It was obvious we were away from danger and everything that implied, but the need of belonging was difficult and, when we thought we were accepted, we moved, fearing that we couldn't fit in.

I shoo my head, cleaning it from those thought only to be face with a woman with rick brown curly hair and a very friendly smile.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she was friendly and looked eager to help.

"I'm looking for loose pieces, so I'd look around. If you don't mind" I added in the end. I wasn't sure of what I needed and didn't want to make her feel useless in her own shop. She didn't seem to mind, judging by the smile.

"Take your time. People usually don't know what they want from here, so I let them look around.." She looked like she wanted to say more, but a small cry made her look inside and rush to it. I paid no attention, as I started to grab loose pieces and place them on the counter. The woman walked a few minutes later with a small child, no older than a year old, who was cooing at her.

"Ma-ma!" The little insisted, throwing his little hands in the air. His hair was as curly as his mother's, with a beautiful toasted skin and brown mischiefing eyes.

"Nice try, Leo. But you're still grounded from making a mess back there..." she tried to be stern, but it was impossible when she saw her son pouting at her. However, she didn't back away. Their relationship made me remember little Beatrice, who was doing great in her own and decided not to join us after our last adventure, where we almost lost ourselves.

"Ma-ma?" Little Leo tilted his head, in confusion, when he was placed over the counter. When his mother wasn't paying attention to him, he started to look around and noticed the small pieces that were on the counter. I feared he'd choke himself with such small things when he surprised us all and, instead of taking them to his mouth, he started to clash them together.

As if he wanted them to fit together.

I instinctively pulled put a ribbon and tied my hair with it. This little rascal reminded me why I love inventions so much and, starting at such you g age was a surprise, a nice one. I began toying with the pieces that I had left there and, to shock of mother and son, I made a small cat-and-mouse chase-around. The mother was as shocked as I was with the child and the child was giggling happily about it.

"You like it, little one?" I pushed towards him and he clapped in happiness, looking at his mother for permission to play with it. The woman shared a look with me and I nodded, allowing the kid to play with it. I continued my search for pieces, when I heard a loud ' _crash_ ' that came from behind me.

Little Leo had made a mess.

However, he wasn't crying about it. He simply smiled and showed me two pieces that were left in his little chubby hands and placed them together, as if telling me ' _look, they fit like you did!_ '. He looked proud of himself, but his mother looked really scared I'd say something about it. I chuckled and picked the pieces on the floor and back in the counter.

"Leo, give those back to the lady" Leo pouted, but obediently gave me the pieces, while his mother started to make the sum of how much everything was worth it.

"You will have a future inventor here..." I smiled at the boy, who was sitting there, smiling mischievously at me.

"If he took it after his father, I have no doubt about it..." the woman replied, smiling proudly. I guess she deep inside wanted this to show up a few years later "You look new in Houston..."

"I am" I admitted, grabbing my shopping "Not sure how long will be the stay..."

"Well, let me welcome to Houston and that you're always welcome here..." she greeted me, still warmly as she's been so far "Haven't seen many women interested in mechanics like me in a while..."

"Back in my days, it was the same, but we were called inventors..." I told her, ruffling the kid's hair, who giggled and left the store "Thanks for everything" I said, before leaving the store completely.

"Bah-bah!" Leo waved at me, before the street claimed my attention.

* * *

 _I apologize in advance if Violet turned out to be a little OOC, but I've never had the chance to read the_ _Lemony Snicket_ _saga, nor watch the new Netflix show, though I so want to. All information had been taken from its wiki page. Also, I apologize for the shortness, but it's been one of the few hard chapters of this book. Hope you can understand._

* * *

 _Hello, my lovely readers!_

 _Today, in this rainy day (at least down here in Argentina), I come to bring you some joy in the shape of three lovely chapters of my stories! If you have a sunny or even a cloudy day, it's also welcome!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 _I apologize if this author's note is slightly short, but frankly I have no big news this weekend... Maybe, next one would be different, who knows._

 _As always, comment, request and critic (with moderation and aware people has feelings) as much as you want._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	14. Amy Cahill-Annabeth Chase

**Amy Cahill, meet... Annabeth Chase**

Jake and I had made a trip towards the New York Public Library, about a book that Atticus needed.

"I could have done the trip on my own..." I knew I was starting an argument with my boyfriend, but I just needed him to know that I wasn't a defenseless baby and that, frankly and against my will, I've been in much more dangers than him "Plus, we're just looking out for a book!"

"Amy, don't argue with me" I could tell he was growing upset about the topic, but there was something that he wasn't telling me. It wasn't the only thing bothering him "I was coming, end of the story. Plus, we're here now, right?"

"This isn't about a book, is it?" I stopped and turned to see him, serious and concern about him. I wanted us to be good, which is kind of impossible. Especially when we're running half the time away from people who want us dead.

Not the ideal environment to create a relationship.

"Of course it's not about the book!" he yelled, without realizing. Soon, the librarian appeared out if nowhere and shushed us down, stern and with the promise of lots of pain if we made such a noise again "It's not about that... We could had have it sent to us..."

"That's the easiest way to steal it and we need that book-"

"Stop sounding like Kabra, Amy!" _And here, the crux of the dilemma..._ I sighed, realizing how strained we were thanks to that. He grabbed my arms gently and dragged me to a place where were less people "Amy, I understand that you have to save the world from being taken over. If you had told me you and Dan were coming to get this book/scroll/whatever-it-is, I'd have told you 'Good trip and be careful'! True, I'd be worried, but I'd have let you go without a hustle!"

"You think I wanted Ian to volunteer to go with me?" I asked back, trying to relax him. Sure the guy had changed his ways a little, but that didn't stopped making him obnoxious "Jake, Ian Kabra maybe have changed his ways, and maybe he has a unique perspective of things, but I assure you that he's still obnoxious as the first day I met him" I admitted to him, holding his hand. _To be two years older, he seems very insecure..._

"Amy, I wasn't worried about you. I was worried about _him_ " he emphasized, frowning "Amy, though I'm not proud of it, I _did_ the same when Evan was trying to get closer to you again and we were away. I know how the mind of a boy works, _especially_ a teen one" I smiled, surprising him.

"I knew" _Liar, you just like the result better..._ "Now, we better look for that book before we get caught and we have to leave in a hustle" I kissed his cheek and started walking next to the right row of books, looking for the one I wanted. Among the popular books wasn't around, so I decided to search among the weird ones.

But the weird ones were under lockdown.

I saw a girl walking in one of the doors and I sneaked right behind her, she was blonde, with tan skin and looked muscular and proportional with her body. She wasn't that tall and looked like she had my age, or at least I think so since I'm facing her back. She was wearing a pair of jeans with sneakers and an orange shirt.

I followed her around what it looked like a labyrinth of hallways, yet she knew where to go as she never ever looked up from the book she was reading on her hands. I didn't want to make my presence known, so I kept quiet and some steps behind her. She finally stopped next to a door with greek symbols. I recognized it as Ancient Greek, but I think that besides Atticus, no one knew how to read it.

"It means ' _archive room_ '" I heard the voice of the girl in front of me, freezing me in panic. _I got caught..._ "You need a scroll from here, am I wrong?" she turned around to see me and I saw a pair of grey eyes on me. I swallowed and nodded "What's your name?"

"A-Amy..." _Many Amy, Amelia, Amelie, Amiee exist around the world, so I have that in advantage-_

"Are you a Cahill?"

 _I'm sooooo screwed..._

"How...?"

"I've been waiting for you" she told me, not looking remotely confused or surprised. She walked into the room, inviting me with her. She looked around for a few moments, before pulling out a book that looked printed just recently and handed it to me "This is the book you're looking for"

"This book is new" I pointed out, disappointed that I hadn't found the original copy for Atticus.

"Only copy in existence, and I assure you it's not..." Wary, I grabbed the book and opened it, and I got the shocked of my life when I saw a hand-written page that was older than the world! "Satisfied?"

"How did you know? Who are you?" Those were the only questions or even thought I could focus at the moment. The girl smirked and crossed her arms.

"Let's just say that we're grateful that you're dealing with men's affiars... That gives us time to deal with other things..." Her message was criptic, and I knew she was meaning something more dangerous was out there. I just wasn't sure that i wanted to know about it "Ever need a copy of anything ancient and impossible, call this number" she handed me a card with a cellphone number. Only that "Oh, and I think they would like the copy back when you're done, would be a problem?"

Something told me I couldn't refuse.

"Should I call this number to return it?"

"Yes, just call and say AC sent you"

I left the room, searched for Jake and left the library, looking at the number in my hand.

No, better not to think about it.

* * *

 _I just figured out that Annabeth and Any have the same initials. Both were created by Uncle Rick (he did wrote the first_ ** _39 Clues_** _book, after all) and both are super intelligent... You think he based one on the other...?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Oh, I have so much to share with you, but the first thing I want to do is to give a big shout out to my beau (actually, is the first time I call him that) on our One Year Anniversary! Babe, I love you!_

 _To commemorate today, I wrote a special piece that you can find in the #TeenWolf section of the fiction under the name of_ ** _The Wolf and the Hunter Witch_** _. It's my first incursion in Teen Wolf, so don't be harsh on me. It has the proper author's note there, so don't expect to find this there!_

 _On other news, let's go to the stories!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: two chapters!_

 _On a side note, whoever follows my collab in FanFiction with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called_ ** _How I Met My Brother_** _, let me tell you that we're taking a hiatus from posting. We're still writing the story, but not had the time to post! Stay tuned!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	15. Tris Prior-Clarisse LaRue

**Tris Prior, meet... Clarisse LaRue**

I was worried about what could be about the Dauntless resistance.

I was walking around, thinking about how we could organize in a better way. Many, instead of training or even arguing, where actually talking and staying in silence. All expect a girl that was punching a bag as if it was the reason of her anger. Curious, I walked to that place, not knowing that I was attracting attention to myself.

She didn't noticed me or she didn't care that I was walking towards her. She kept punching the bag, the sweat falling down from the side of her face. She was dressed in a pair of loose pants, camo style, not even black. She was wearing combat boots, like most of us. But unlike when I was training, she was training with a tank top and another boat neck shirt, which could influence in the sweat forming. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and with a bandanna around her forehead.

Then, I did something that I can consider fool.

I raised my hand and tried to touch her shoulder. Emphasis on ' _tried_ '.

She grabbed my hand before I could even touch her and she turned to see me. Her eyes were brown, but they were ignited with a fire that was dangerous and that told me it was a mistake to get close. She frowned as she twisted, but didn't broke my arm and pushed me away, clearly not wanting me to walk near her.

But I didn't learn.

I walked closer to her, clearly inciting her to a fight, but she didn't seem to care about it. I stayed there, noticing how everyone was gathering around us. It was obvious that they were expecting a fight. I didn't want to, but it looked like it would be the only way that I'd be allowed close.

"So, this is the so called ' _divergent_ '..." she finally spoke, but she didn't look at me. She was more concern about unwrapping her hands after boxing. No one was saying a word, as if she was talking some godly truth "You don't look much to me..."

"Trust me, I don't feel like much..." I agreed with her. She didn't seem to notice the difference. She finally turned around and her face became stoic and indecipherable "I don't know what I have to do most the time..."

"That is obvious, you haven't seen battle..."

"I-"

"Losing a love one or even someone called ' _friend_ ' doesn't count" she interrupted me, frowning "Being in battle mean being the first in line, even knowing you will die, charge first knowing you might not see the bigger enemy, and fighting even when you know you cannot hold anymore..." I was shrinking under her look and I bet most of the people behind me were feeling the same "You might me a leader, the one giving the orders, but you're no warrior..."

"That's enough-" Four tried to interfered, but the girl laughed at him.

"That's nice, Four... Are you this ' _divergent's_ ' bodyguard...?" The way she said the word ' _divergent_ ', she used it as an insult, as it meant nothing to her "Divergents shouldn't have Dauntless as wall between them and the world..." she huffed and placed a towel over her shoulder, walking away, not before giving parting words "I'm not giving my life for her, but for not being oppressed... Find the line and let me know where your _leader_ lays... Maybe I could follow her..." she left the arena, everyone walking away when she passed.

"Who is she?" I asked around, not really expecting an answer.

"No one knows exactly her name..." Four explained to me, looking at the dot where the girl disappeared "She calls herself ' _Drakon_ ', she chose it, the same way you chose _Tris_ " I nodded, listening "She was always quiet and alone, even when she was raised here..."

"She has been here _forever_?" That shocked me bit. She could had chosen go anywhere, yet she chose to stay where she was raised?

"No one knows Dauntless more than her. Or that's the rumor..." He left me alone, thinking about the words she said.

* * *

I saw Drakon around more than once while we were preparing. Like Four had said, she was silent and always alone, though I thought I had seen her open a locket that she had on her neck. I decided not to pry, but as always, curiosity got the best of me and, when I saw an open oportunity, I went to her.

"Hello..." I greeted her, and she quickly pulled her locket away, showing me a frown "Just wanted to say you were right..." I admitted. Her speech had made me think about everything and, even though everyone says otherwise, I didn't feel special and I didn't know what made me special "I guess I got used to the label..."

"Dauntless doesn't have labels and breaks the molds, isn't that what other factions think of us?" She wasn't asking me, she was stating and I couldn't help to notice she was right, the rest of the factions look at us as if we were about to backstab them.

"Anyway, I wanted to say that to you..." She was very closed, so I couldn't get anything out of her. Seeing it was a lost battle for the moment, I decided to walk away.

"You're not the first Divergent" she surprised me, but the way she says that was the most shocking thing of all. She looked surprised and collected, as if what she is saying to me wasn't ground breaking. True, I knew I wasn't the only Divergent out there, but it was still shocking anyway "Besides, I don't even think you're a Divergent at all..."

"What do you mean by that?" I wondered at her. She got up and walked to me.

"The true Divergents aren't born, are made by life... Plus, don't you think that if Erudite planned this whole ambush, couldn't they plan what a Divergent is...?" she whispered at me, but the questions impacted me as she had yelled across the field. By the time I reacted, she was gone, leaving me with more questions than answers.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence last weekend... I had had a very complicated and personal charged weekend and, to culminate, last Sunday was Mother's Day (a really really be late happy Mother's Day to all out there) in Argentina. I wasn't able, I wasn't inspired nor I wanted to write something, so I decided not to. I hope you can understand..._

 _Today, and if you're from my home country and are older than 16, I wish you all good luck when voting. I don't like getting political, so I won't. The 'good luck' I just mentioned is because I hate waiting in line for hours or that is there someone incompetent on the tables or that you get trapped into the table. So, good luck missing all that._

 _Today, I have a few announcements plus some explanations. The explanations, on the respective chapter. The announcements, keep reading:_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 3 chapters! I feel bad dropping this bomb to you, but I feel a little un-inspired to write it, not because I hate the story- I actually like it very much -, but because I have no idea if you like it. So, I'd like your opinions on it and, if I don't get any ideas from you or me by the end of December, I will stop the story and focus on another one... Deal?_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 3 chapters! Similar to_ ** _In-Laws_** _up, but different at the same way, the only thing that's stopping me here is... THE CHARACTERS! Seriously, guys! I have run out of characters to write and I don't wanna go back to the same books series again. I take ideas, preferable from books and_ _not_ _comic books. I get confused with all those different story lines in the same universe. So, please, please, give me something to work with, or I'd do the same that I'll do with_ ** _In-Laws_** _: I will finish it by December_

 _Guys, I really really don't want to finish these two stories, because I know there's so much undiscovered plot and characters we don't know! Let's play with that, but I won't do so until you tell me if you want to. I really don't want another **Goddess at Goode** situation..._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! Unlike the other two, this story will end when it ends, so no troubles here._

 _I wanna remind all that read my collab with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called **How I Met My Brother** is in HIATUS, but still being written, OK? On that same note, next weekend is _**_Heroesinmyfanfiction_** _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _b-day, so pay attention! A present is on its way!_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	16. Legolas-Kayla Knowles

**Legolas, meet... Kayla Knowles**

I gazed through the branches of the trees, not even revealing my position to the world out there, not that they knew I was hiding.

I honestly thought I wouldn't see this day with my own eyes. I had so many adventures, risky ones too, that I feared my luck as an elf would run out soon and I'd perish and die and that would be my last adventure walking this earth. Unfortunately, it was my partner and great friend that parted before me, not because of a foolish adventure, but peacefully on his bed.

It had happened several lives ago, and I still had conflict feelings about it. I knew he'd had liked going while fighting a fantastic battle, having some sense of purpose and honor. However, a part of me was glad that he didn't suffer, that he wasn't hanging with a thread of life. At the beginning, I tortured myself for thinking like that, and secluded myself, even more than my father had done in the past.

A lot of things had changed since the last big battle took place. The elves left this world and had gone somewhere else, leaving me and a few explorers among young races like the humans. I didn't mind, but at some point and especially after Gimli's departure that started to feel I didn't belong anymore, so I started to seclude myself even more that I was already.

Things started to change around me, and I gladly let them.

Was it right? Or was it wrong?

 _The sun is rising_ , I thought, looking out. _They might awake now..._

Such was my luck that, near the woods I had decided to establish myself, some sort of camping was forming. It was always filled with children, though any human would be a children compared to my age, some seasons more than others. These however, looked like a training camp, as the kids would run around with swords on their hips and bows strapped across their backs. Even a few forgotten spirits were around, helping and training them, especially the female.

The children were afraid of the woods I was in it. Not because I was purposely pushing them away or even engaging battles to scare them, but because of the creatures that could come out of them. Apparently, the creatures could smell them and attack them if they feel like it. If they smelled like any normal human, the only reasons why they would attack is because of hunger or boringness.

Just by looking at them, I'd learn lots of things, as they would live almost as secluded as me. Some would have relatives, even parents outside the limits of this camping, but it was dangerous for them to even step out. I was always fascinated by the ones practicing archery on the field. Some were terrible, showing it was not their style and having more ability with a sword.

But the ones that were skillful... those reminded me of the best warriors my race could create. Not even the hours of training would turn this kids into exceptional archers like we were, but their accuracy and determination claimed something else. They were born for this, and some knew it.

I was watching today's training when I saw one of these children getting close to the field. She looked young, like she was around ten summers, with a curly hair that shined like copper recently extracted by dwarves. Her face seemed to be splattered in some kind of paint of the same color as her hair and she was wearing the normal attire of the campers, an orange jacket and some blue trousers.

It was obvious it was her fist time, and she looked nervous while being shown around by an elder camper. But the look in her eyes when she saw the archery field was a look not even the most gold-filled room would accomplished. She timidly asked for a bow and some arrows, that her guide supplied a little suspicious. It was a little big for her, but she managed.

Three perfect shots.

The little girl was ecstatic, jumping in her place and looking around to see the faces of the people around her. Lots of them congratulated them, with genuine smiles and hugs. One even picked her up and twirled her, before placing her on his shoulders and carry her around. She laughed and chuckled, blushing slightly.

I kept seeing the girl, mostly daily, and with a bow that suit her perfectly. She practically never missed the target, though there were good days and bad days. She didn't let that stop her, always positive and smiling. She even taught smaller kids that would come, once she got older. She would go pick missing arrows and comfort kids when they weren't good, reminded them they were good at something else.

It was one of those days that she and I met.

She walked into the woods, trying not to leave the edge of it. I was crouching on a branch on top of her, not making a sound. But somehow, she heard me and looked up.

"Hello"

"Hello to you too"

"You're the one that always looks over me when I'm practicing" She wasn't asking, she was stating.

"Your aim is superb and it's a joy to watch" I admitted. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"You know that's stalking, right?"

"What's stalking?" Her brows changed to confusion upon my revelation.

"Uh, you're just curious then... You live in the woods, isn't it dangerous?"

"If you don't know how to defend..." I climbed down the tree and stayed a few feet away from her. She gasped, obviously not used to see someone like me.

"You're an elf"

"I am"

"You're suppose to be legends..."

"Then, you think you can keep the secret...?" She snorted softly and nodded.

"After all, your secret is small compared to ours..." she gestured behind her, and I understood she meant the camping and the children "I'm Kayla, by the way..."

"Legolas is the name..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence last weekend... I had had a very complicated and personal charged weekend and, to culminate, last Sunday was Mother's Day (a really really be late happy Mother's Day to all out there) in Argentina. I wasn't able, I wasn't inspired nor I wanted to write something, so I decided not to. I hope you can understand..._

 _Today, and if you're from my home country and are older than 16, I wish you all good luck when voting. I don't like getting political, so I won't. The 'good luck' I just mentioned is because I hate waiting in line for hours or that is there someone incompetent on the tables or that you get trapped into the table. So, good luck missing all that._

 _Today, I have a few announcements plus some explanations. The explanations, on the respective chapter. The announcements, keep reading:_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 3 chapters! I feel bad dropping this bomb to you, but I feel a little un-inspired to write it, not because I hate the story- I actually like it very much -, but because I have no idea if you like it. So, I'd like your opinions on it and, if I don't get any ideas from you or me by the end of December, I will stop the story and focus on another one... Deal?_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 3 chapters! Similar to_ ** _In-Laws_** _up, but different at the same way, the only thing that's stopping me here is... THE CHARACTERS! Seriously, guys! I have run out of characters to write and I don't wanna go back to the same books series again. I take ideas, preferable from books and_ _not_ _comic books. I get confused with all those different story lines in the same universe. So, please, please, give me something to work with, or I'd do the same that I'll do with_ ** _In-Laws_** _: I will finish it by December_

 _Guys, I really really don't want to finish these two stories, because I know there's so much undiscovered plot and characters we don't know! Let's play with that, but I won't do so until you tell me if you want to. I really don't want another **Goddess at Goode** situation..._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! Unlike the other two, this story will end when it ends, so no troubles here._

 _I wanna remind all that read my collab with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called **How I Met My Brother** is in HIATUS, but still being written, OK? On that same note, next weekend is _**_Heroesinmyfanfiction_** _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _b-day, so pay attention! A present is on its way!_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	17. Carrie Bradshaw-Valentina Diaz

**Carrie Bradshaw, meet... Valentina Diaz**

It took me some time, but I finally convinced Big that we should remodel the apartment.

It wasn't an easy task, as it was previously _his own_ apartment, but I- gently and calm, I must add -reminded him that we were married and that we had equally saying in the decisions. I don't know if he was concern about me changing all the furniture or the money I could spend in doing so, but after a few compromises- like the bed staying and stuff like that, plus a budget limit -he agreed with me.

He even told me had some acquaintance in the interior decorator business and that I should go see him. So, one afternoon of spring, I asked the girls if they could make some time to go shopping with me.

I just think they agree because of the magic word: _shopping_.

"This place looks so vintage and exclusive!" That was Charlotte's first comment about the front of the shop, and I couldn't blame her. The entire shop had a bronze and metal arch that was marvelously crafted. The windows seemed to be taken from the most prestigious design magazines and people came out and in endlessly.

"Looks like Big knows what he's talking..." Miranda joked and we walked inside. I was marveled by the sight of crystal chandeliers and Indian carpets, even out-of-century furnitures. They had so much variety that if I wasn't already a fashion-driven woman, I would had fallen in love with all this decor.

I think I did anyway.

"Good morning, ma'am, and welcome to _Design Your Interior_ " a young girl, not even older than twenty greeted me with a genuine smile. She was wearing what I think it was the uniform of the store, but it was accessorized her own way. She was wearing wedge heels with a simple black pencil skirt and and orange peplum shirt. Her hair was black and silky straight and her eyes were wonderfully multicolored.

"Good morning, I have an appointment with Mr. Diaz" I announced to her. She raised an eyebrow, but she never stopped smiling.

"You must be Mrs. Preston and her group. Please, this way" I shared a look with the girl and we followed the girl to the end of the store. For a fraction of a second I was worried I had fell into some kind of trap, but all that vanished when the girl took us upstairs and into a room designed exactly like a waiting room "Mr. Diaz will be you ladies shortly, would you like to drink something while waiting?"

"Don't mind if we do!" Samantha was the first one replying and the girl started to pour some champagne onto some glasses and handed them to us "They should treat customers like this in every store..."

"Half the stores in this district hate us, ma'am-"

"Well, I think is great you take your time for the customers..." A man walked in, smiling too and I noticed a big resemblance with the young girl "Thanks, honey" he kissed the young girl's kiss and she giggled.

"No problem, Dad..." _Hence the resemblance..._

"Hope my daughter hasn't been giving you tips already... She looks eager to take the business from me..." The girl blushed, but didn't lose the smile.

"So far, we cannot complain about your daughter" I admitted, raising my glass to them "And, I have the feeling she'd be doing a fantastic job whenever you decide to retire..."

"That's the plan, Mrs. Preston... Have to say, I was shocked to hear from your husband, I had the feeling we didn't start our acquaintance with the right foot..."

"Well, he had nothing but praises for you, and no wonder..." I gestured the small window that we had to see the main floor of the store. Both father and daughter smiled at that compliment. He was about to add something, but there was a knock and someone poking its head inside.

"Sorry, Mr. Diaz, but there was a problem in the restoration room..." Mr. Diaz sighed.

"It's OK, Daddy... I can help them" his daughter assured him. He nodded and turned to us.

"I apologize for my leaving, but you're in the best hands of the business..." he apologized and left the room, leaving us with his daughter.

"Well, Mrs. Preston, tell me exactly how you want to remodel your apartment..." she pulled out a sketch book and began making lines on it, very concentrated "I'd like to tell you, as well, that if you have some piece of furniture that you want to restore or even modernize, we can do that for the base prize as well..." That perked my attention.

"Well, walking in I saw this gorgeous chandelier that would definitely go in the living room, but I fear is the wrong color..."

"A little of bling won't hurt you, dear..." Samantha commented, sipping her drink.

"I was more thinking about silver instead of gold..." The girl took notes while I was talking.

"So, it would have to be all silver related, or would you like some other color to break the monotony?"

"Maybe bronze, I simply adored the craft you have at the door..." She smiled and nodded.

"We can do that for your windows as well... Of course, if that's what you want..."

"Didn't you say you wanted to get rid of that painting? Maybe a nice bronze craft would do the trick..." Miranda suggested and I liked it. The girl nodded, looking at the paper in her hands.

"I guess we can start with that, of course you can always change something before the budget is completed and I'd have to go to your house to take measurements, just to make sure everything will be fitting in the right spots..."

"That would be perfect" I admitted, smiling at her "But, if we're doing this for some time, I insist you call me Carrie..."

"As you wish, Carrie... I am Valentina"

"Pleasure to meet you..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence last weekend... I had had a very complicated and personal charged weekend and, to culminate, last Sunday was Mother's Day (a really really be late happy Mother's Day to all out there) in Argentina. I wasn't able, I wasn't inspired nor I wanted to write something, so I decided not to. I hope you can understand..._

 _Today, and if you're from my home country and are older than 16, I wish you all good luck when voting. I don't like getting political, so I won't. The 'good luck' I just mentioned is because I hate waiting in line for hours or that is there someone incompetent on the tables or that you get trapped into the table. So, good luck missing all that._

 _Today, I have a few announcements plus some explanations. The explanations, on the respective chapter. The announcements, keep reading:_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 3 chapters! I feel bad dropping this bomb to you, but I feel a little un-inspired to write it, not because I hate the story- I actually like it very much -, but because I have no idea if you like it. So, I'd like your opinions on it and, if I don't get any ideas from you or me by the end of December, I will stop the story and focus on another one... Deal?_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 3 chapters! Similar to_ ** _In-Laws_** _up, but different at the same way, the only thing that's stopping me here is... THE CHARACTERS! Seriously, guys! I have run out of characters to write and I don't wanna go back to the same books series again. I take ideas, preferable from books and_ _not_ _comic books. I get confused with all those different story lines in the same universe. So, please, please, give me something to work with, or I'd do the same that I'll do with_ ** _In-Laws_** _: I will finish it by December_

 _Guys, I really really don't want to finish these two stories, because I know there's so much undiscovered plot and characters we don't know! Let's play with that, but I won't do so until you tell me if you want to. I really don't want another **Goddess at Goode** situation..._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! Unlike the other two, this story will end when it ends, so no troubles here._

 _I wanna remind all that read my collab with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called **How I Met My Brother** is in HIATUS, but still being written, OK? On that same note, next weekend is _**_Heroesinmyfanfiction_** _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _b-day, so pay attention! A present is on its way!_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	18. Lissa & Christian-Silena & Beckendorf

**Lissa Dragomir & Christian Ozera... Meet Silena Beauregard & Charles Beckendorf**

I was kind of growing tired of being ignored.

Well, being ignored by some, not by all. But I would not tolerate being avoided and ignored by my own boyfriend. All these royal duties were taking me time from being with him and apparently, Christian was going out of his way to make himself invisible. Not that a fire user could be invisible in a room, but that's besides the point.

Anyway, I was listening to another tirade of words of how to behave, what should I do and stuff when I glanced at Rose, who was either trying not to fall asleep on her spot or already asleep on her spot and was standing too straight for everyone to notice. Who can blame her, honestly?

"You all have to excuse me for a minute..." I said. Rose immediately got up and followed me outside the room, when we released our relieved breaths.

"Could that be more annoying?" Rose complained, groaning. I totally agreed with her, but I couldn't say so. In fact, if I did say something, I would had have to defend them, and I didn't want to do that "So, where to, Your Highness?" she mocked me, but the joke would be on her.

"To have a double date" I stated. Her eyes lit up a little, but tried to hide it. Not that was working very well.

* * *

Turns out Christian and Dimitri were so bored out of their minds, they were training.

That almost threw our plans of double dating through the window. I knew Rose would do that.

I managed to convince them to go out, to the real world for a nice experience and Christian somehow agreed. Rose was very vocal in agreeing, but Dimitri kept quiet, probably thinking it was not correct to offer his opinion when he was going to go _anyway_.

The ride was a little quiet, maybe we didn't know what to say. Christian and I tried several times to talk, but we ended stumbling on each other, that would end on a ' _no, you go_ ' game. I could see Rose's exasperation about it and she would had said something if we hadn't arrived to the mall Dimitri was driving us to.

I immediately got down the ride and grabbed Christian's hand, not dragging him, but taking him with me. Christian wasn't very familiar with the human world, like many Moroi, but it was obvious he knew a couple of things and we would start laughing at silly things, which made me feel better that we would still get along.

"Not that I don't mind..." he began, still walking "But, was there any reason for you to ' _kidnap_ ' me into the mortal world...?" he used air quotes and I knew he didn't mean it that way. I smiled and nodded.

"Well, for one, I was kind of upset that you would ignore me or were force to ignore me and viceversa..." I explained and he nodded "Two, I kind of escaped a meeting because I was growing tired...?" I posed the last part as a question, because I didn't want to be reprimand by him. In some funny twist, he started to chuckle, which relieved me.

"One, I don't like it either..." he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him "Two, maybe you should do that more often..." I chuckled at him. I glanced behind me, to see where were Rose and Dimitri, but I had the feeling we had lost them some time ago. Not that I blamed them much.

We didn't need proper food as such, but we wanted to pretend to be a normal human couple, which was why we headed to the cafeteria of the mall and I saw a girl, probably of seventeen human years, with long silky black hair. She could had been a Moroi, as she was beautifully slim and with porcelain white skin and multicolored eyes, but I could sense she was human through and through.

She was pacing back and forward, as if she was waiting for someone. She was mumbling under her breath too, sounding a little nervous. I didn't want to pry and neither did Christian, which is why I didn't mention it. Soon, she was joined by another human, a boy this time, but it seemed like the girl was making him a favor by dating him.

The boy had dark skin and a gentle face, that contrasted too much with his muscly arms. He was tall as well and had little to no hair on his head. Not that he was bald, just that he cuts it very short. His eyes were brown and had some kind of fire in them, just like Christian does. I couldn't help myself into saying something to Christian.

"You think he's a fire user like you?" I whispered at him, trying not to look obvious that I was spying in the couple. Christian whispered back at me.

"I was thinking just the same thing..."

"Charlie..." the girl greeted the boy and made me swallow my words about she making him a favor by dating him. It was very obvious the girl was in love with the boy, Charlie was his name, and whatever she was about to tell him, made her nervous "I- I'm glad you could came..."

"Sure, Sil... Anything wrong?" he had frowned softly and that made the girl even more nervous. She looked about to cry and whatever she wanted to say, she stammered words out and was cut off by the guy with a small kiss on her lips. She looked surprised, shutting up for a second "Take a deep breath and tell me, Sil... Every problem has a solution, you know that..."

I always regretted not knowing what had happened to them, but I promised myself to do anything in my power for Christian to keep looking at me the same way the guy Charlie was looking at the girl Sil.

Utter and completely in love.

* * *

 _I want to clarify in this moment, that my only contact of_ _Vampire Academy_ _was the movie (not so good, I even changed channels while watching it) and the wiki page. If any of you find discrepancies in Lissa or Christian, even Dimitri or Rose, be gentle into telling me so. Thank you._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Wow, what a week I had! I seriously hadn't feel this way in a long time... and that's close to the end of the year doesn't help very much... I swear, all I want to do is to lay in bed and cuddle my bf... Has your week been this way too? Share it with me, if you have the strength to..._

 _Onto the stories!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 1 chapter! Things are getting intense here, since we're getting closer to the end... *dun dun dun dun!*_

 ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _: 3 CHAPTERS! You guys have to thank_ ** _Wistim's daughter_** _for it, as she gave me the characters I was looking for! Any more sagas you like, let me know! Oh! And I don't include Magnus Chase there, as I have something planned for it!_

 _Also, during this week is one of my bestfriend's bday, so I will post something... Stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	19. Max Ride-Calypso

**Max Ride... Meet Calypso**

I was flying.

I love it. It relaxed me and helps me think about nothing and keep the mind fresh about everything. I fly when I'm in a mission, but that makes me focus on stuff I rather not want to be focus on... like Fang.

I didn't know how long I had flew, nor how much time I did it, I just knew I was tired and I had to lay down for a minute, even eating something and stuff. I looked around me, noticing I had landed in some kind of tropical island. I sighed and walked under a tree to rest from the sun.

Last thing I know, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

I woke up five minutes later, but according to my the sun setting, it were _more_ than just five minutes. I groaned, mentally scolding myself for having wasted so much time when an immense need for food overwhelmed me. I was hungry, specially after the nap I just had. One of the things I noticed was that the food smell hasn't coming from a fruit or anything but from _cooked_ food.

That meant I wasn't alone in the island.

I tentatively walked towards the smell of the food and I saw a table being set up by invisible hands. _Maybe I'm just still sleepy and I'm not seeing properly..._ Food was being placed, but no people were around except for a girl around my age, with light brown hair tied up in a braid. She was wearing a light sky-blue shirt and some light pants. _I bet she is barefoot..._

"You woke up finally..." she spoke up, not even looking at me. I was shocked she had heard me, because I was very quiet "You look surprised..."

"I didn't want to interrupt you..." I said, not completely being honest here. But I wasn't lying either "I was just wondering if I could grab some food..." It was then when she looked at me in the eye, completely confusion showing on her face.

"How are you called?" she asked me, as if she considered I didn't know my name.

"Max. Max Ride..." I introduced myself, not seeing the danger in her. _It's just a girl, what could she do to me...?_

"I'm Calypso" she nodded back at me, allowing me to sit across her.

* * *

Calypso and I had a small chat during dinner, but it was always ending abruptly awkward and none of us knew how to continue. Not that I wanted to continue, but I was finding weird that she didn't ask about my wings or anything about that. She also seemed curious about why I wasn't asking some questions, thought I didn't know what kind of questions she wasn't willing to answer.

When I was done, I thanked her for the food and I was about to take off when she stopped me and said that I should rest, that it would make ill fly with a full stomach. It was the same principle than with an empty one. I agreed against my will and accepted her invitation of staying one more night there. She invited me to a bonfire she was about to do.

"You remind me of myself, Max" she began, once the fire was lit. I looked at her, not fully understanding "You have been all your life alone and, when something comes along that could mean happiness, you're not sure and, for one reason or another one, and sometimes not even your actions, you let it go" Her words were aimed precisely, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

But it seemed my face told her everything she needed to know. I didn't think of anything else but to admit it.

"There's this guy, Fang..." It was like a damn being opened and I couldn't stop it. I told her about Fang, Dylan, the Flock, everything. She listened to me, without interrupting, which I didn't know if it helped to confuse me even further or made my thoughts even clearer.

"I faced your decision several times before, Max... Well, similar decisions..." she corrected herself "This island, it's my prision... I know what you must be thinking, ' _this cannot be a bad prison_ ', but it is since I'm always alone. Once in a while, a man would turn out on the shores and it would be a nice companion for a while, but I don't allow myself to fall for it, because I know it would be a lie... Until _he_ came"

"He who?" I found myself asking. She smiled softly and chuckled.

"The most insufferable person on the face of the earth" she explained, still smiling "He appeared here and we started to fight from the moment we met. Insults coming, insults going, I realized late that I was falling for him and fast. Though it was a good thing for him that I was falling for him, it was a bad thing for me, as I didn't want another heartbreak... But he did the impossible then"

"What did he do? He returned?"

"No. He promised we would see each other again and he would take me away from this island with him, as he couldn't the first time..." I could see the hope in her eyes, but also the reality that was colliding with it "I know is hard at times, but it gives me something to look forward to... Just like Fang promised to meet you in your twenties ' _where you flew with the eagles_ '..." she pointed out, making me realize a couple of things.

But the most important one was my focus and my mission when I took off the next morning, with Calypso's blessing on me.

Fang was the one for me.

And I was done playing with my heart.

* * *

 _I want to clarify in this moment that my only contact with the_ _Maximum Ride_ _saga is through its wiki page. So, if you see some wrongs with Max's personality or even events I mentioned about Fang and stuff, please be gentle into pointing them out for me. Thank you._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Wow, what a week I had! I seriously hadn't feel this way in a long time... and that's close to the end of the year doesn't help very much... I swear, all I want to do is to lay in bed and cuddle my bf... Has your week been this way too? Share it with me, if you have the strength to..._

 _Onto the stories!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 1 chapter! Things are getting intense here, since we're getting closer to the end... *dun dun dun dun!*_

 ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _: 3 CHAPTERS! You guys have to thank_ ** _Wistim's daughter_** _for it, as she gave me the characters I was looking for! Any more sagas you like, let me know! Oh! And I don't include Magnus Chase there, as I have something planned for it!_

 _Also, during this week is one of my bestfriend's bday, so I will post something... Stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	20. Linh Cinder-Katie Gardner

**Linh Cinder... Meet Katie Gardner**

The opportunity of traveling outside New Beijing was wonderful.

The possibilities of meeting new people, new smells and new things was so overwhelming that I wanted to feel that way several times a day. Heck, even a month!

I know my area is specialize in robotics, but I always found wonder in the acts of nature, how the crops are smart enough when to be regrowth after a fire or even after a flood. People are smart, but I think nature is smarter, knowing _exactly_ what she needs and how she transmits that to the people, I find it amazing.

I walked around a market, simply watching and admiring whatever the sellers are offering. If they offer me some samples, I don't say no. Like I mentioned before, exploring is something I love to do, even when I'm tasting things like hot peppers and stuff.

I can see people of every mood. Some look happy and share that happiness, while others are concern and try not to spread that around. There was only one seller that didn't actually sell and everyone seem to avoid. However, I was intrigued by what this person was doing there, in silence and sitting in front of a pot.

The woman there had long brown-blonde hair, as if the hair had gone under a transformation thanks to spending too much time under the sun, but it had some grey hair spread around. Her skin was toasted, by the same principle and her green eyes were trained on the pot. She couldn't look older than fifty or even sixty years old. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't scowling either, so I figured it would be safe to approach.

"Good morning" I greeted her and she seemed surprised by my apparition. However, instead of scold me for shocking her, she smiled and invited me to sit down.

"Good morning, dear..." she greeted back, smiling "What can I do for you?" I blushed slightly, especially since I had no idea what this woman could do or what she was selling. I just felt the impulse of sitting there and I did "Let me guess, you were wondering what a lonely woman like me was doing in a market like this...?"

"Would it be so bad to answer ' _yes_ '?" I wondered, still blushing. She chuckled softly, not to embarrass me, more because she was used to it.

"No, it wouldn't. But remember the old saying ' _curiosity killed the cat_ '..." she advised me softly. I nodded, but kept in my place "Alright, I could be consider a magician of sorts..." My eyes opened wide.

"Magic? You mean, like science, right?" She eyed me softly and smiled.

"You like robotics, uh?" I blushed again, surprised to be caught, and nodded "Well, sorry to disappoint you, but is not exactly like science... It's not hard to explain it, but people call me magician because I can understand plants and crops..."

"You mean, you study the ground and the crops and seeds to have a better understanding of what the future crops need before even planting them?" She was impressed by my blurt out of words, but it looked like I hit the aim with my explanation.

"Is exactly like that, miss..." she agreed with me "Besides, sometimes I like to speak to them, because I have the theory plants and crops are just like people... Sometimes, they need some ego busting" she winked at me. I chuckled and nodded "Want me to show you?" I dug in my pockets and found some seeds that had been free samples and gave them to her "I'm Mrs. Gardner, by the way."

"Linh Cinder... By the way, I think they're toasted..." I warned her, not sure if that would affect in something. She waved her hand at me and focused on the seeds.

"Hello, little ones... Looks like you absorbed some fire..." she began talking to them. It was kind of hypnotizing how she treated the seeds and even talked to them "Here, you could use some water while I you tell me what kind of soil you need to grow tall and strong and give this young lady a nice companion..." I blushed again, a little flattered by it, while she dropped some water in her hand "You better clean that mouth, mister!" I giggled, clearly finding funny a seed had said something bad.

"I don't mind, really..." I poked in, trying to light up the process. The lady smiled and winked at me.

"You are saved, little one... She likes you anyway..." She then, pulled out a pot that was empty. She showed it to me and to a crowd we didn't realize it was forming. Then, she placed some soil and ground inside the pot and watered it, before putting the seeds inside "Have a nice nap, little ones... This would be your new home from now on..." When she covered the seeds with the soil, to keep them fresh something amazing happened.

A small green trunk was showing up.

It already had some leaves and it was poking the world, like a curious kitten that wanted to explore. Suddenly, the trunk grew and grew until it had more leaves and branches. And, from the tallest one, a small yet beautiful red rose started to bloom.

Everyone started to clap, some murmuring about it, but I was so shocked I didn't notice the woman was gone. I grabbed the rose and took it home with me. It was very surprising when I found myself talking to the rose.

"Looks like it's my turn to look after you, little ones..."

* * *

 _I'd like to point out that, just like the previous two chapters, my only connection with the_ _Lunar Chronicles_ _was its wiki page. Whatever mistake or differences you find in Linh, if you feel the need of point them out, do so in a gently way. Thank you._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Wow, what a week I had! I seriously hadn't feel this way in a long time... and that's close to the end of the year doesn't help very much... I swear, all I want to do is to lay in bed and cuddle my bf... Has your week been this way too? Share it with me, if you have the strength to..._

 _Onto the stories!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 1 chapter! Things are getting intense here, since we're getting closer to the end... *dun dun dun dun!*_

 ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _: 3 CHAPTERS! You guys have to thank_ ** _Wistim's daughter_** _for it, as she gave me the characters I was looking for! Any more sagas you like, let me know! Oh! And I don't include Magnus Chase there, as I have something planned for it!_

 _Also, during this week is one of my bestfriend's bday, so I will post something... Stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	21. Artemis Fowl II-Luke Castellan

**Artemis Fowl II... Meet Luke Castellan**

The ride had been without a hitch.

But what is to be expected when you travel in a private plane, half across the world? Of course, Butler insists that I could make an international incident just by planning a picnic, so I have no idea what could happen should I had troubles during the flight.

I still don't understand why I am here, as my claims that the meeting could have been taking while I was at home, in front of a screen could be much more rewarding than making me take a plane, wasting a day of my life in flying across the Atlantic Ocean. But apparently, the people I'm doing business with aren't impress with my record nor my reputation and they rather see face to face that they're dealing with a kid.

I believe that they want to humiliate me, making me sound as I'm a little boy that would come running when asked.

They're in for a big surprise.

* * *

Butler and I arrived to New York City at midday, meaning that the meeting will take place the next day, which gave us time to sightsee or something. I would rather be in my hotel, doing more important things, but Butler suggested that we should know a little bit around the city, just in case we have troubles getting to the meeting tomorrow.

Besides the reasonable explanation, I knew he wanted me out of the hotel just to be out. So, I humored him.

We walked around the theatre district, around Broadway and Fifth Avenue. We might be dressed like, but we didn't looked like the typical businessmen that passed us by all day long, looking down to their phones or engaged in conversations with invisible people. At the same time, we didn't look like the normal tourists, specially since we didn't stop to take the normal pictures.

We were about to get something to eat for dinner when I thought I've seen something glittering around. I turned my head, just out of curiosity when I see a guy, that was standing there. He was blonde with blue eyes and whatever was glittering around came from him. He was standing there, looking around as if he was in danger or even getting in troubles. I frowned and my curiosity made me pay attention to him.

There was another guy standing next to him, with a patch in his eye. He looked like a pirate, but that was the only thing that could be impressive in him. He only stayed with him a second, before nodding at something the blonde said and leaving. The blonde, however. Stood there, looking around and kept on waiting or standing there.

I didn't know if he saw me, but I noticed when he pulled out something that was the cause of the early glittering. It was a sword, a silver-colored sword that reflected the light and blinded directly at my direction. I covered my face to see through the shining, but the sword was gone and so was the guy. I glanced around, but after not seeing him, I gave up before Butler could ask what had happened.

We ate our dinner in silence, maybe the occasional random comment or practice scenario about tomorrow. To an outside, it would sound a typical and boring business talk, but it was nothing of the sorts. We paid for our food and left, walking to get a taxi so we didn't have to walk all the way back. I wasn't in the mood for another walk.

Butler was calling for a taxi, or more likely _insulting_ them. A bunch of cars had passed by us and even stopped in front of several other passengers, but not us. I was on the street, looking his unsuccessful attempts to call for attention, when I feel another presence behind me. I tried not to distract me, trying to keep my head cool.

"You think I wouldn't notice you staring at me?" The voice wasn't juvenile, but wasn't adult either. I glanced to my side and noticed it was the same blonde guy from before. At this closeness, I could see he had a scar around his face, already white thanks to time, but still there to be a reminder.

"Not really planning on it" I admitted, not seeing a point in hiding it. So far, he thought his presence was intimidating and there were no guns or weapons involved, so I think is a winning, considering Butler was... _busy_ "You glittered"

" _Glittered_?" he repeated, as if that was the last word he was expecting to hear from me.

"Yes. And, considering you were carrying a sword around, I wouldn't be surprised you didn't" I explained to him. I was amazed how this conversation could be taking place, considering I haven't turned around yet "Don't worry, I don't care why or what. As long as you leave me alone, we'll be good"

"Interesting..." he mentioned "You know which is the biggest weapon out there...?" The question took me by surprise, but I answered anyway.

"Anonymity" I was fast in my reply and I never heard anything in reply, so I thought safe to turn around. To my surprise, the guy was gone and Butler was coming my way "Finally managed to get a taxi?" I wondered at him.

"If I didn't know that all this taxis belong to different companies, I'd sue them all" he grumbled, opening the door for me. Once inside, I stared at the place where I had the conversation with the stranger. That's what he'll be for me, an stranger. I couldn't help but to wonder if it was a test or something.

But something tells me I will never know...

* * *

 _I apologize if the characters of Artemis Fowl II and Butler from_ ** _Artemis Fowl_** _are a little OOC, but all the information about them was pulled out from their wiki. As always, critics can be do with respect to my efforts, thank you. Also, thank you to_ ** _Wistim's daughter_** _for giving me ideas for this book._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for my absence the past two weeks, but I've been with personal and work problems. Though, it's not a surprise I have work problems as December is a month when all the problems seem to appear. And let's not talk about all the things school dumps us with!_

 _Anyway, here are the updates of the past two weeks._ ** _WARNING_** _! Many stories coming to an end! If you follow any of these, prepare your tissues and subscribe to my profile, otherwise you won't get new stories... (If not interested, non taken, is a free world)_

 _Before anything, each last chapter has its appropriate thanks and stuff, but I want to give l thanks to those who followed, liked, comment and suggested my stories during this year. 2017 was a different year and I'm more than grateful for your support._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: LAST 3 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Changing Legacy_** _: Unique Chapter. Under the label of_ ** _SkyHigh_** _, this is my present to my boyfriend for his birthday. Wolf, I love you so much!_

 _Please, check my Christmas update, where I hope I can give you a hint of what's coming next year!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	22. Raven Madison-Hazel Levesque

**Raven Madison... Meet Hazel Levesque**

I felt so alone!

This stupid town with this stupid people that all they do is mock me and I just don't fit in!

They call me crazy just because goth stuff and my favorite place is the cementery. Maybe, but I only go there because the dead can't hurt me or throw me away. They're dead, sadly. I don't like the thought of dying, but it's kind of a bad thing to live forever, right? I mean, it would be so cool to be a vampire, but it's kind of impossible, right?

No one understands me. That's a pity, actually. But you cannot make someone like you-

"You're thinking out loud, you do know that?" I was startled from what I thought were my thoughts by a voice next to me. I jumped from my place to see a young woman with big golden eyes, an untamable amount of brown curly hair and a very silk chocolate skin. She was looking at me, as if I was some puppy or anything.

"I did not realized that..." I admitted to her, sighing in sadness "I'll leave-"

"I never said you had to leave" she stopped me, kindly. I looked at her, surprised "I was just mentioning it in case you didn't want anyone to know it... Who knows who might be listening..." she smirked at me, before winking and walking a little further. Was only then that I noticed she was carrying some flowers in her hand. Stupid! For what other reason she would be here?

"Well, they'll never answer me..." I tried to joke about the tombs, and she laughed, but I wasn't ready for her answer.

"Oh, the dead always have a way to answer our questions... You only have to learn to listen..." I stared at her, almost gaping. So far, this woman was the coolest person in this town! "I'm Hazel, by the way... What's your name?"

"Raven" I introduced myself "Is she your Mom or something?" I asked, pointing at the tomb she left the flowers next to it.

"No, my mother is buried in Alaska, unfortunately..." she expressed, with a little sadness "Amalia here, however, helped me a little in my hour of need and I'm just paying my respects to her..." she softly patted the tomb, with an enigmatic smile. That only made me wanting to know more, that I barely knew her and I didn't think it was a good idea.

"Was she a good person?" I blurted out, not able to stop myself. Hazel smiled and shrugged.

"To be honest, I actually don't know" she confessed to me, sitting in a bench that was near by "I met Amalia once in my life and, while she did help me then, I wouldn't know if she was a good person before that..."

"I bet she was. Aiding a total stranger..." My mouth kept talking while I tried to make it stop. Hazel smiled and nodded.

"You're right, but I think my brother and I didn't give her much choice then..." she chuckled a little, as if she was remembering "She cursed a lot when we first saw her and demanded to let her sleep again. But we were in a hurry and she was the only one who was around to help us..."

"Maybe she was one of those ' _I hate the world_ ' people..."

"Probably. So, feeling better than to tell a bunch of dead people?" she smirked at me. I wasn't going to tell her my problems, but I didn't have to, if she heard my previous rambling "You remind me a little of my brother, you know?"

"Is he goth?" She laughed and shook her head.

"No, nothing like that- I honestly don't know the difference between that or emo or whatever!" she assured me, getting more serious, but the smile was there "He was a loner and loved to spend his time in cemeteries as well... He used to say the living didn't get him, but with time, me and everyone who cared about him realized that he isolated because he didn't know how to deal with himself..."

"Was he a vampire?" I ventured, trying to sound funny about it. She smiled and shook her head again.

"No, but... He- he has always been more comfortable in the shadows than in the light..."

"Sounds to me he's an excellent guy!" I announced "If he's not too old, can you introduce him to me?" She raised an eyebrow, but chuckled softly.

"Sorry, Raven... But he doesn't play for our team, if you know what I mean..." I slumped my shoulders down.

"The good ones are gone!" I wailed dramatically. Hazel just smiled.

"Oh, don't be like that..." she stroked my hair softly "I'm sure that, when the right guy comes by, you'll be so in love with him that nothing the world throws at you will separate you..."

"Oh, how I hope you're right..." I sighed, softly. Just to have someone who understands me as I am, would be the most excellent Christmas' present. Sure, it won't happen overnight, but a girl can dream, right?

"I know I am..." I looked at her, wondering "I've seen couples that were in Hell and back and, they're still together..." Her eyes were distant, as she was remembering again that people. She snapped off it seconds later "Anyway, it has been a lovely chat, Raven, but I'm afraid I must be going..."

"Will I ever see you again?" I wondered.

"Maybe, who knows? Life works in mysterious ways..." she shrugged, but gave me a smile and walked away. I stared at her retreated back, thinking about everything I was feeling when I got here and everything that we talked. Then, I faced Amalia's tomb and nodded to myself.

We're never alone. It's only a matter of who is listening.

* * *

 _I apologize if the character of Raven Madison from_ ** _Vampire Kisses_** _was OOC, as the only thing I had to base it on was its wiki page. Please, critics will be accepted with respect. Once again, thanks to_ ** _Wistim's daughter_** _for the list of sagas for inspiration._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for my absence the past two weeks, but I've been with personal and work problems. Though, it's not a surprise I have work problems as December is a month when all the problems seem to appear. And let's not talk about all the things school dumps us with!_

 _Anyway, here are the updates of the past two weeks._ ** _WARNING_** _! Many stories coming to an end! If you follow any of these, prepare your tissues and subscribe to my profile, otherwise you won't get new stories... (If not interested, non taken, is a free world)_

 _Before anything, each last chapter has its appropriate thanks and stuff, but I want to give l thanks to those who followed, liked, comment and suggested my stories during this year. 2017 was a different year and I'm more than grateful for your support._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: LAST 3 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Changing Legacy_** _: Unique Chapter. Under the label of_ ** _SkyHigh_** _, this is my present to my boyfriend for his birthday. Wolf, I love you so much!_

 _Please, check my Christmas update, where I hope I can give you a hint of what's coming next year!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	23. Magnus Chase-Percy Jackson

**Magnus Chase... Meet Percy Jackson**

Helgi can be deadly scary when she wants to.

She has to be, in order to run Hotel Valhalla.

But, after several begging and promises and almost-oaths that I'd not be seen by any other than the mentioned ones and that I wouldn't cause any disturbances and not reveal things that could compromises the entire Universe, I was allowed to leave the Hotel, at least for one afternoon. I was about to do something very important, definitely not life-changing or world-saving, but important nonetheless.

I was about to meet my cousin Annabeth's boyfriend.

I like Annabeth, she's the only one of my cousins that I like, considering how the rest of them ended and two of them are too young to understand yet. She's been the only one, besides Uncle Fred, that's it, that care about me and came looking for me, even though she was informed of my disappearance two years later. I don't blame her, she didn't know.

Annabeth told me life story, her real life story and I found it surprisingly unbelievable if it wasn't for the little fact that I'm dead and live in a Hotel for the rest of my life, fighting evil to stop Ragnarok. Which means I will outlive her and that, sometimes, is not fun.

Annabeth admitted that her boyfriend is a bit of a seaweed brain ( _Man, if you're that daft, how did you end up dating her?!_ ), but that he has good heart and that I remind him a little of him ( _I really don't hope he means that in ever sense or Alex will be extremely piss at me..._ ). She planned the whole thing and we'll meet in a park, away from prying eyes.

I arrived very early, wanting to give a good impression. I was wearing my favorite shirt, that wasn't made ashes or with gashes and I was waiting patiently. Soon, I saw two people walking towards me. One of them, I recognized immediately, as the missile that was Annabeth greeted me with a hug.

The guy that was walking to us couldn't be older than seveteen, maybe nineteen, but not older. His hair was raven black and totally messy, but he seemed to have it combed for the ocassion. Or, _tried_ to, would be the case. He was wearing a blue ( _ugh!_ ) shirt with jeans and sneakers. He also had a bead necklace like my cousin, but he also had a tattoo in his right forearm. I remember something about that from Annabeth's tales.

"I'm so glad you could meet me, Magnus!" Annabeth greeted me properly. I chuckled at her.

"Well, you insisted and I had to comply, cousin..." I glanced at the boyfriend and finally notice his green eyes.

"Magnus, this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson" she made the introductions and Percy pulled his hand out "Percy, this is my cousin, Magnus Chase"

"Are you sure he's your cousin, WiseGirl? He looks like Kurt Cobain..." Percy pointed out. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah... Not the first time I hear that..." I admitted, tired of hearing it.

"No, I mean... You don't think Magnus could be Kurt's _new_ life?" Annabeth stared between us, as if considering the possibility. I was about to argue, when I remembered that they were ruled by, um, _another mythology_. Under their point of view it could work, but I was _not_ Kurt Cobain! "You know what? Forget it, another mystery for tomorrow..." Percy changed the subject. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, like why you choose that shirt today..." Percy looked at me like if I had said a blasphemy.

"Blue is the best color, I'll have you know!" Oh no, he's a fanatic of the color, have mercy!

"Oh, I'm not hearing this argument!" Annabeth interfered between us. We weren't arguing, but we weren't making a rather good first impression on each other. Percy smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. _She must do that a lot..._ "Why don't we sit and chat...?"

"Fine by me!" Percy sat down, and invited us down too.

This was going to be a awkward day...

* * *

Turns out, I was wrong.

It wasn't awkward at all. And Annabeth was right. In retrospective, when isn't she? And I'll never say that to her.

Percy and I have much more in common that we care to admit. Like, horses. Percy's Dad _created_ horses, while mine, well, he declared them sacred to him. Not necessarily the same, but similar. In a moment of the conversation, Jack butted in and demanded to be showed off. I did, against my better judgement and I was even more surprised when Percy showed me his, _expanding from a pen_. That shut Jack.

"You know what, Perce?" I admitted afterwards, smirking "I was ready to pull the ' _don't hurt my cousin_ ' façade, since unfortunately Uncle Fred isn't that scary, but I have to say you're a great guy..."

"Thanks. I was expecting to meet someone more like Annabeth-"

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"-but I think you're absolutely right. Except that, maybe, you're a great _dead_ guy" he smirked, ignoring Annabeth's interuption. I smirked back and nodded.

"One of my perks" I waved my hand like a dramatic diva, making them laugh at me "Well, it was a lovely chat, but I must return soon..." We got up from the floor and started to shake hands. Well, Percy and I did shook hands, Annabeth just gave me a bear hug "I'll call you when I have time, cousin..." Annabeth pulled back, smiling.

"You better! Or Dad will go very worry about it..." I nodded and turned to Percy.

"Look after my cousin, Percy. I trust you..." I warned him, a little serious. Percy, however, smirked at me.

"Is she who looks after me, but I'll try to keep up..." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair. Smiling, I decided it was time to go, but I only had one thing in my mind...

How can he like _blue_?!

* * *

 _My apologies if Magnus does look and sound a little OOC, but I haven't read_ ** _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard_** _yet. A little pathetic, I know... All the information was taken from Rick Riordan's wiki site, very informative by the way. Critics with respect, thank you._

* * *

 _Wow, this is it._

 _The end..._

 _Oh my gods, I can't believe we reached the end! I'm in a small shock right now, as writing this, as my mind hasn't finishing processing that is the end. A lots of thanks to_ ** _Wistim's daughter_** _that gave me a list of books with characters to choose from. Thank you to all the ones who commented/criticized/review, the follows and the likes and the favorites._

 _Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

 _I will be taking my time for a new story, but rest assure, I have something planned and you won't get rid of me so easily_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for my absence the past two weeks, but I've been with personal and work problems. Though, it's not a surprise I have work problems as December is a month when all the problems seem to appear. And let's not talk about all the things school dumps us with!_

 _Anyway, here are the updates of the past two weeks._ ** _WARNING_** _! Many stories coming to an end! If you follow any of these, prepare your tissues and subscribe to my profile, otherwise you won't get new stories... (If not interested, non taken, is a free world)_

 _Before anything, each last chapter has its appropriate thanks and stuff, but I want to give l thanks to those who followed, liked, comment and suggested my stories during this year. 2017 was a different year and I'm more than grateful for your support._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: LAST 3 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Changing Legacy_** _: Unique Chapter. Under the label of_ ** _SkyHigh_** _, this is my present to my boyfriend for his birthday. Wolf, I love you so much!_

 _Please, check my Christmas update, where I hope I can give you a hint of what's coming next year!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
